Ghost Mission
by Ai-Ai The All-Powerful
Summary: He had been her partner, he had helped her escape them. Now the ghost demons were after him, and she had to help. Curse the honor that made it so! eventual Hieixoc. Humor not Horror.
1. It begins

I DON'T OWN YYH. Thank you. Please review. (Note Hiei's past is a bitAU to fit with my story)

"I want to see Hiei Jagenshi." The speaker was a pale skinned, blond girl with white angel wings. She wore baggy brown pants with two crisscrossing black leather belts. Each belt had a katana attached to it. The fallen angel, for that's what she seemed to be, was also wearing a white tank top and brown leather backpack. She had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Who are you? Why should I let you see him?" asked a squeaky young voice. The toddler speaking was sitting on a chair, in what seemed to be an office. He was, of course, no ordinary toddler, but the prince of the spirit realm, Koenma. Koenma's face was quite red at this time, most likely in anger at being used as a messenger for someone he considered below him.

"Tell me where he is now," the girl seemed amused. She had pulled out her katana and was holding it to the poor toddlers neck.

"O-okay, yes, I believe he is at the training grounds at the moment. That's..." But the girl had already disappeared.

---------------------------------------------Narly POV------------------------------------------------------------

Standing amongst a cluster of trees was a short boy with spiky black hair. Not standing, exactly. If my eyesight had been that of a human I wouldn't have been able to see him, he was moving so fast. I grinned. I had found him.

"Hey pathetic one! Miss me?" I called out gleefully. Not that I would admit it, but I had sorta missed the dirt bag since I last saw him. "Hiei? Did ya hear me?"

"Unfortunately," replied the vertically challenged demon.

"What? Not happy to see me?" I feigned hurt suprise. "You mean your favorite thieving partner has been replaced! By who? That human you've been forced to work with?" This was going to make him sooo angry.

"That human is worthless, you baka onna!" he shouted angrily. I grinned. It was only I, the queen of anoyingness that could get a rise out of this cold demon.

"Right. And that's how he beat you. But I won't talk about such a tender, tender subject." I said, acting sophisticated and wise.

"Quit with the fake maturity, Narly, it doesn't suit you. Tell me I-told-you-so like you've been dying to." said my observant former teammate.

"It doesn't, does it? And I did tell you so. Honestly, any smart person could tell that Yoko Kurama no longer really wanted to steal. His human mother had made him go soft. To bad you're not smart, eh. Then, after I left, you lowered your chances of sucsess from 5 percent to 0 percent by teaming up with that idiot Goki... But that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here, onna?" he asked, no, demanded.

"I'll get to it," I answered, smirking, "eventually." Then, just to annoy him further, I flicked my short blond hair back, sat down, and took a book out of my backpack. Pretending concentration, I started reading, though in reality I was waiting for the katana on my throat. It didn't take long.

"Tell me now." his voice was as hard as the steel on my throat. Any other person would have been quaking in fear at the moment. Sometimes I'm so glad I'm not normal. I had stopped- no I actually don't think I was ever afraid of him. Grinning, I stood.

"I will. But first, I'm hungry. Bye me food." I demanded.

"Why should I, baka!" Hiei exclaimed.

"One: because I said so. Two: because I have no nigen money, and am to lazy at the moment to get some, and three: I came all this way to tell _you_ something." I said happily, knowing I had power, at least until I told him. I was going to drag this out as long as possible!

"Fine. But this news had better be worth it. Not like last time!" he muttered. Last time I had done this, the only news I had was that, contrary to our prediction, nigens had sweetsnow. Only, for some reason, they called it ice cream. I will never understand nigen customs.

"But the time before that I told you about Yoko Kurama, and the time before that, Yukina!" I exclaimed, faking hurt that he wouldn't take me seriously. I remember the Yukina incident. When he found out that she went into the dangerous Makai, he had lost control. It was one of the only times I'd seen his emotions. Hiei, despite my entreaties to stop, had desided to get the jagen eye put in. Then, when he couldn't even find her, he had gone into a spitting rage. Sometimes I envy Yukina, her brother caring about her that much. My half siblings don't even know I exist!

"Let's go, then, weakling." I ignored the weakling remark and changed into my other form. Can't go to the Nigenshi with wings, can we? My ghost form didn't look quite human, but it was closer that my fallen angle one. My skin was still deathly pale, but my hair had gone a dark green. Bangs framed my face, with the rest of my hair pulled back in a pony-tail. I was wearing a matching green kimono with navy flower designs. Of course, I also had hidden knives. A girl had to be able to defend herself, didn't she? The thing that bothered me the most about this form, though, was the size. I'd gone from five foot six to slightly smaller that Hiei! Sadly, I now had to look him in the eye, rather then looking down at him.

We then walked through the portal.

------------------------------------------------------------------In the Nigenshi---------------------

"I want this, and this, and- oh definitely this!" I exclaimed, looking at rice, raspberries, and my favorite, chocolate. Grudgingly, Hiei bought them, as well as some sweet snow for himself. We brought our food to a tall oak tree, secluded from the nigens so we could talk.

"Now. Tell me what you came to say." said Hiei, in a voice that held for no argument. I sighed, knowing my game was up.

"Thief's court discovered you're working for Koenma. They were mad. Well, exept for Joey of course." I chewed a raspberry. Joey was this kid. A mouse demon who's father was a hot shot thief. He absolutely hero-worshiped Hiei. It was amusing, in a sickening way. When he found out Hiei was working as a spirit detective, he had decided that my former partner had meant to get caught just to become a one. Joey is now training, much to his fathers disgust, to become a spirit detective.

"Anyway, they decided to get revenge, you know, for one of their own going to the enemy." I said, graving some chocolate. Hiei nodded his understanding.

"What did they do?" he asked.

"Something so evil, so horrible, that even I wouldn't think to do." I started, in a grave voice.

"Nothing is so evil you wouldn't do it," muttered Hiei, "but continue." The evil comment made me mad, but I continued anyway. This was important, even though I hadn't acted like it.

"They sent an anonymous note to the ghost-demon general, telling him where you are. The general, for some reason I have yet to figure out, did not do as was expected. Rather then sending one or two soldiers after you, he sent a whole army. They're c class, so they can get through the border." I said sadly. "They're about two days behind me, and there is a_ lot_ of them."

" You _are_ going to help me fight. Since it is _your_ fault that the ghost demons are after me." ordered Hiei.

"Hey! It is not!" I exclaimed, "You came of your own free will. Anyway, it was you that made me want to meet my father, always making me fly you up to that island to watch your sister! It's your fault I got curious!"

"Idiot." he muttered. The argument would have gone on longer, if at just that moment, two people hadn't started calling Hiei's name. Actually, there were three of them, but only the one with slick-back hair and the tall, orange haired one were yelling. The red-head was walking calmly, and I reconised him as Kurama. He never met me, but I was the one that found him.

"Wow. Since when does the weakling anti-social have friends?" I taunted him. To my disgust, rather then rising to the bait, he just hned. "Well, I'll catch you later, scum." I said as I departed.

"Farewell, hopeless fighter." He called, no, muttered after me. I just barely heard him.

-----------------------Third person---------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Hiei! Koenma wants us, and he told _me_ to get you for some reason!" yelled the gel haired boy, who's name happened to be Yusuke Urimeshi. "Who was that girl? Did you get a girlfriend?"

Hiei couldn't tell if his tone was genially interested or taunting. Doesn't matter, he thought, I won't tell him anyway.

"Didn't know you had it in you!" exclaimed the tall, orange haired boy, Kuwabara. In Hiei's opinion, he was the stupidest human is the entire Nigenshi. That, of course, might be slanted by the fact that he likes the demon's sister, and Hiei is very over protective. Therefore he answered, in his coldest voice.

"She is not my girlfriend, baka. I do not participate is such idiotic nigen customs." he replied, glaring.

"You shouldn't be mad, Hiei. After all, it is curious to see you talking with anyone of your own free will," the speaker was the last member of the group, red-headed Kurama.

Was it free will? He thought. I would have avoided the girl if I could have, but she had information. Then again, she was my thieving partner for almost my entire life, and I could have left.

While Hiei was thinking, Yusuke had called Botan to open a portal to Koenma's office. The group went through.

---------------------- In Koenma's office-------------------------------------------

"Finally, you're here!" exclaimed the miniature ruler, turning around to face them in his chair. "There are two matters of utmost importance!"

"They better be!" muttered Yusuke, "not only did I have to cancle my date with Kayko, but I had to find Hiei, which is hard to do!"

Koenma continued as if he hadn't heard. "Firstly, This morning a fallen angel snuck into my office." he stated, red with anger.

"Let me guess, he stole an object from the vault?" drawled Yusuke.

"No! She assaulted me! Held a katana to my throat, and told me to tell her where Hiei was." He turned to the smirking Hiei. "Who was she?"

"Hey! Maybe she was that girl that we saw him with before!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"That was a nigen, idiot. Fallen angels have wings." explained Yusuke. It would have started a fight, if Hiei hadn't chosen that moment to speak.

"They were the same person. She went to Koenma because she was too pathetic to find me herself. Why she found me is none of your concern." he stated.

"Yes it is!" exclaimed the tiny ruler, "when she attacked me! But that is less important then the other news."

"What is the other news?" asked Kurama.

"There's an army of demons coming this way! Not only do we not know why, but they are ghost demons! These demons are usually excluded, and the most civilized of all the makai. Why are they attacking?" he questioned, as if one of the Renkei Tantei would know. To his suprise, one did.

"They are after me." Hiei stated the fact so coolly that if you didn't know, you'd think he was unaffected.

"What! Why! How do you know!" all the people in the room spoke together, excluding Hiei himself, as well as the fox, who just looked slightly curious.

"Hn, the girl told me." he said. He didn't add any more, even though his entire team, as well as the god, was staring at him waiting for an answer.

After about a minute of awkward silence, Yusuke got tired of waiting and screamed out, "Well, aren't you going to tell us!"

To that he simply answered, "No."

"Well anyway, There are to many to fight, and I don't want you to anyway, so I shall have to send an ambassador. It would help, though," said Koenma, " if we knew why they were angry!" This part was spoken for Hiei's benefit.

"Hn. Stay out of my business," replied Hiei.

"I will know, eventually! But I'll arrange a meeting between Kurama, the most cool headed member of the team, and the general of the army before they get to the boarder. That is all, for now." Koenma dismissed them.

-------------------------Kurama POV-------------------------------------------------

Wearing a dark cloak to hide my features, I followed one of the demons into camp. It was almost two days since lord Koenma had arranged the meeting. As I walked, I observed the ghosts. I had never seen them in real life, but I heard that though they were civilized in there own secluded home, they believed other demons to be inferior, and to them were vicious. I suppose, because of this rumor, I was slightly nervous, but I hid it from them.

The messenger led me to a large dark brown tent, and held the flap open for me to enter. He would stay outside to make sure nothing happened. I hopped he was here to protect me from them, not just them from me. The soldiers had been giving me bad looks, and though I could handle the c-class easily, there was almost a million of them.

Inside the tent were two ghost demons. I noted that both bore a strange resemblance to the girl Hiei had been talking to earlier. The older one had dark green hair cut close to his head, a pale complection, and a square face. He was also quite heavily built. I concluded that he was the general.

The younger one had the same hair, but long, and tied in a topknot. He was more slight, and wore more durable leather, rather then the general's silk robes. Both were much more powerful then the rest of the camp.

"You are the ambassador Koenma sent?" asked the general bluntly. He had a deep, imposing voice. "May I introduce my eldest son and heir, Desipio?" I nodded to them both, and decided to get to the heart of the matter.

"You both know why I am hear. This many demons going to the Nigenshi would cause havoc. They would then get slaughtered by the Renkai Tantai, making this expedition useless, " I started, making sure they knew that the army would be killed. "The ghosts are known to be a civilized race, however, so I must conclude that there is a good reason for this. My mission is to find out what it is, and hopefully settle the matter to both our advantages."

"I assure you, we do have a good reason," said the general. I wished he would get to the point. "We have reason to believe the fire demon Hiei Jagenshi is hiding out in this place." That really didn't tell me anything, even if I didn't already know that they were after the demon.

"May I ask why you are after him?" I said, politely.

"Certainly." he did not continue, however. This man was extremely annoying, and I didn't like him. He had a shifty aura.

"Well, what is the reason?" I tried to not let my annoyance show.

"A number of years ago, he rescued a fugitive from our executioner. But, more recently, and much more importantly-" he was cut off by his son, Desipio.

"He kidnapped my little sister!" the boy screamed out.

"Desipio! You are sixteen, act like it!" his father said angrily.

"I apologize, father." I watched this exchange with amusement until the general continued.

"We have reason to believe that Jagenshi has kidnapped my daughter, Eia. She is only six."

"What reasons are these," I asked curiously. Hiei hadn't been to the makai in a long time, so I didn't know how he could accomplish this feat. Even if he wanted to, which I doubted. He didn't seem the type to put up with children.

"This!" said the general triumphantly, after digging in a folder for quite some time. He showed me the note.

_He is in the Nigenshi. Hiei Jagenshi, the demon you are after._

I had to resist the urge to laugh. It wasn't even signed, and left no clue as to the reason they were looking for him. They must have been desperate to find her. "I'm sorry to say, but this is no proof," I spoke calmly, knowing this would upset them. "The demon in question has many enemies, and they could have been referring to the other charges against him." I spoke as though I did not know the demon personally.

The general stood up. "I am positive this is the demon we are after!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry for your loss," I said, acting like he hadn't just lost his temper. "but the spirit world will send their best to find her. We will bring her back in exchance for your return to your country, without attacking."

He appeared to think about it. "Ok. I'll agree to your terms on one condition. To make sure you keep your side of the bargain, my son shall accompany her," he seemed happy with this idea, "That way she will have a familiar face to look upon when we rescue her from Jagenshi." I tried to quell my rage as the boy seemed to shrink. Not only did he question my honor, but he is still sure that Hiei was the kidnapper, even after I said differently. To add to that, he was sending a boy who looked scared out of his mind on tthe mission. I had to go with it, however, for the sake of the Nigenshi.

"Agreed. Shall we go?" I asked, gesturing to Desipio.

Though he was trembling, he answered without a waver. "Yes."

We walked out of camp.

-------------------------------- Back at Koenma's -----------------------------------------------------

"-and this is the compromise." Kurama finished his tale, gesturing the the Tantai's temporary new teammate, Desipio.

Koenma nodded. "Yes, well, I suppose I should call the team. Botan!" he yelled.

"Yes, sir." answered the deity, appearing out of the thin air. She surprised Desipio, and he jumped quite high at her voice.

"Go get the Renkai Tantai. They have another mission," ordered the toddler. After a curious look at Desipio, the blue-haired deity nodded, and left, cheerfully whistling as she flew away on her oar. Desipio looked very confused.

Kurama must have noticed the confusion, because he quickly explained who Botan was. It just seemed to make the ghost more edgy, though. Just then, Yusuke and Kuwabara came in.

"So, what's it this time, binky breath?" asked Yusuke. "And who's he?" he finished, noticing Desipio.

"That, Yusuke, is the son of the ghost demon general. He is going to help you on your new mission," said Koenma.

"What! We don't need help! I can fight demons on my own!" shouted Yusuke, looking quite angry.

"Ha ha, Urimeshi! He's right, you'd be dead without the help of the great Kazuma Kuwabara!" stated Kuwabara, if you hadn't guessed that already. "Hey, where's the shrimp?"

"He will be here in a moment, **but if I can have your attention to tell you the mission**!" shouted Koenma, trying to be heard over the fighting of the two best friends. When they calmed down enough to listen, he continued. "A demon has kidnapped his sister, princess Eia, aged six. You are to rescue her, as soon as we find out were and who are holding her.

It was then Desipio broke out of his daze. "We know who kidnapped her. Why won't you listen? It was that no-good, dirty rotted thief/assassin Hiei Jagenshi!" he yelled angrily.

"What? Hiei would never kidnap a little kid!" replied Yusuke, then he muttered, "Well, not anymore, I don't think." He was remembering when the demon had kidnapped Kayko. The detective didn't see any reason to tell the other boy that, though.

"He did! My father's sure of it! If my father thinks so then it's true! Hiei Jagenshi kidnapped my sister." yelled the extremely ticked off ghost demon. At just that moment the object of his anger came in, with a very startling reply.

"So what if I did? Why would you care," responded the fire demon.


	2. Introductions

_"He did! My father's sure of it! If my father thinks so then it's true! Hiei Jagenshi kidnapped my sister!" yelled the extremely ticked off ghost demon. At just that moment the object of his anger came in, with a very startling reply._

_"So what if I did? Why would you care?" responded the fire demon._

"What do you mean, why would I care? She's my little sister!" the ghost was positively livid. The rest of the team was just in shock, as they hadn't actually thought Hiei would have done this. Even Kuwabara had thought Hiei had changed.

"It was a long time ago, and it's not like you actually knew her!" Hiei sneered back.

"It was only three months ago! And of coarse I knew her, she_ is _my only sibling!" yelled Desipio. He didn't appear to notice that Hiei had gone into shock, and had opened his mouth to yell again. Before he got the chance, however, Hiei had regained his cool, and started to speak.

"I don't think we're talking about the same sister." his calm voice broke through the shell of Desipio's anger.

"What d'ya mean?" asked Desipio, bewildered, "I only have one sister."

"Which is why I believe we're disguising different ones. You don't even know the sister I 'kidnapped' a few years ago." replied Hiei.

"You liar! I don't have another sister, you're just trying to get away with kidnapping!" Desipio didn't quite yell this time, but definitely didn't use his inside voice.

"What? So ghost-boy has two sisters, one of which he didn't know about, and shorty kidnapped that one?" asked a confused Kuwabara.

"I don't know either, Kuwabara, maybe Kurama understands the weirdness," replied Yusuke, turning to Kurama.

"I'm afraid that I'm as lost as you are, though I believe this is connected to that girl we saw Hiei with before." answered the fox.

-----------------------------With Narly (The girl they saw Hiei with before)-----------------------------------

This is not good. I have to find Hiei right away and tell him the new development. Now to make a portal to the Renkai. Good thing I'm half ghost demon, 'cause it's easy for the dead to get into the spirit realm, even if they aren't really dead.

When I stepped through to portal I had made, I quickly reverted back to my fallen angel form, just in case one of the ghost bastards was already there. After all, I am a forbidden child. To bad no one had bothered to tell me when I was nine and wanted to meet my father. I pushed the bad memories away and walked towards the office. It was then I noticed the voice that was yelling. Desipio. The half brother that doesn't know I exist. The heir of the general, their type of king. The son of the father that had tried to kill me. Wonderful.

Well, I guess it can't be helped. If I'm right and he's yelling at the dirt bag then I have to save him. After all, he's yelling at Hiei 'cause the demon saved my life. Breath in, breath out. Resist the urge to kill all ghost demons in the vacancy. Open the door.

All the people that had been facing the door when it opened stared at me. Ha ha, they were bewildered, not sure if I was friend or enemy. Then again, I wasn't sure which one I was either. Hiei was ignoring me, and Desipio hadn't noticed me yet. Great, maybe I could sneak up on him. Nah, it'd probably kill him. I guess it's not so much that Desipio was afraid, but that he'd never been out of home safe home before. Or maybe he was just a born wimp, I'm not sure.

Just then Koenma noticed me. Took him long enough. "You! What are you doing here? Get her, she's the one that attacked me!" the last part was an order to the Tantai.

"But Hiei said that she was the girl from before! She doesn't look anything like her!" That came from the orange head. I figured I'd better get his name, or I might have to just call him orange. Then again, I might call him orange anyway.

"And you are?" I asked, pleasantly.

" I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara, pretty lady. Who are you?"

The one with greased black hair rolled his eyes. "Aren't you in love with Yukina?" Kuwabara then got hearts in his eyes and started to sing with delight about how great Yukina is. I grinned. I liked this guy, bet he got on Hiei's nerves. Both for being crazy and for liking Yukina.

"I am the one and only Narly, here to save my weak friend from the pains of the ghost executioner!" I exclaimed, in my most flowery terms. I knew the guy would never actually flirt with me, 'cause he loved Yukina. Therefore I was safe to have fun with someone chivalrous. Not to many of those now a days. Unfortunately, effectively ending our discussion, Hiei had heard the weak remark.

"Hn. I'm stronger then you'll ever be, baka. Do you have some information?"

"Maybe. Who's asking?" I drawled. It was so much fun annoying him.

"I am, you baka!" he exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "cause I thought it was the general. I don't want to help _him_. Then again, the girl is innocent, so I don't want her to get hurt."

"You know about my sister! Tell me!" exclaimed Desipio. "Where is _he_ (at this point he pointed at Hiei) hiding her?"

I faked confusion. "Why would Hiei have her? He went to a lot of trouble to stay out of the ghost demon's way after he saved my ass." I took a breath, then continued. "I looked, but their wasn't much information. All I got was this: the guy that told thief's court about Hiei joining the Tantai and suggested they send a note to the ghosts. He had a small child with him. It was wearing a cloak, so no one knew the gender or appearance, but I have a hunch it's the girl. He probably planned it to look like you kidnapped her, Hiei. The general must have fallen for it 'cause he hates you for getting past his security."

I looked at Desipio. He was blissful that their was a lead to his sister. Idiot. Then he realized that I had insulted his beloved father. "My father is extremely intelligent!" he shouted. "obviously the person who outsmarted him must be a genius too," he said, a little quieter. Wow. That was unexpected.

My shock must have shone on my face 'cause the next thing he added was for my benefit. "What? You didn't think I was a total idiot did you?" I was about to reply with sarcasm, but the gel head beat me to it.

"We did, actually. I mean you were practically quivering with fear when you saw Botan, and she's like the opposite of scary." he laughed, "Names Yusuke, and I no longer think you're an idiot." he held out his hand for Desipio to shake. I'm glad I finally know his name, as I was getting tired of calling him gel boy.

Desipio took the hand and commented, "Just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean I want to die. People who ferry dead souls make me nervous." Wimp.

_The only reason you don't like him is because he's accepted and you aren't. Even I'm not that prejudiced, it's stupid. _Either I had just developed an inner voice, or Hiei was reading my mind. I was betting on the latter.

_Get out of my mind, baka. It's rude and unwelcome. _I exclaimed (not out loud)

_Hn, fine. _I felt him leave. Good. I really didn't want anyone reading my mind, especially him.

I then noted that I was being ignored. Apparently, so did someone else.

"Since you seem to be helping us anyway, I shall let you go on probation with the community service of helping the team. Now, who are you, and is that all you know?" asked Koenma. Now people were paying attention to me. Not that I really wanted that, as a rule. But I did enjoy the spotlight.

"I already said my name was Narly, and yes, that is all I know," I answered. "I'll help, but I refuse to be in trouble at all. It'll ruin my record of never getting caught." I was actually a very good thief, but they never knew who stole it so I didn't have a record. To help him decide, I held my katana to the god's throat. That form of torture was getting old, but it still worked.

"S-sure," he stammered, as the rest of the crowd looked on in shock, except Hiei, of coarse. "Are you sure you know no more about the cloaked figure, though."

That toddler was really annoying! "Yes" I sighed, "That's all I know. I have no idea who he is, wear he is, or even if he is a he. The only other useful information is what he went by at the hideout. (it's like an arcade or bar that thieves hang out at) Ice. That's it, no one knew anything else."

"I'll look up people with that name or relation to that name." he looked thoughtful, "Until I find something useful you and Desipio can stay at Genkai's." I turned around. I had forgotten about him and the rest of my new (so called) teammates. To be honest, I couldn't believe they stayed quiet even for the three minutes me and Koenma were talking. Then I noticed that Yusuke, Kuwabara and Desipio had gone to sleep. I grinned. It would be fun to wake them up.

"Hiei" I said telepathically, "heat them up a little, will ya?" He grunted, and pretended to ignore me, but did as requested. I then graved some water from the river Styx. When I splashed it on them, not only did it wake them up, but steamed up the room. They all screamed.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Kurama.

"Very muchly!" I exclaimed, "Plus, it was funny."

At that time Boton came to open a portal to Genkai's. "Hello! I'm Botan. I don't believe we've been introduced!" she exclaimed. I grinned. Yet another person who most likely got on Hiei's nerves.

"Hi!" I said, loudly. "I'm Narly, and I'll be working with the Tantai on their next mission! Pleased to meet you!" I swear I could hear Hiei cringe from the cheerfulness.

"Hi, I'm Desipio, nice to meet you." I was proud of the baka for not stuttering, as he was shaking so bad. Botan then opened a portal to the Nigenshi, and we went through.

------------------------------------------ At Genkai's temple (after the climb up the steps) ---------------------------

"Follow the yellow brick road!" I exclaimed happily. We were at the top of the thousand steps. Yusuke and Kurama laughed at me, while Desipio looked confused.

"What in Enma's name are you talking about?" demanded Hiei. I made a shocked look appear on my face.

"You mean you don't know! It's a line from a very famous nigen book. Don't you do _any _research on a place before you go there?" I asked, knowing he hadn't. If you're wondering where Kuwabara was during this conversation, don't worry, he's still here. He was chanting Yukina again, like he had until the steps had tired him down. I was quite anxious to meet her, actually.

"Hn," Hiei responded to my question.

We entered the temple, and in front of us was a little person. She was even shorter then Hiei! (Then again, so was I in my ghost form.) I presumed she was Genkai.

"Hey, old lady!" exclaimed Yusuke, "Koenma said that these two are staying here." He gestured to Desipio and myself. What she was going to reply, however, was lost in the stream of words never said. Kuwabara interrupted.

"Is Yukina here?" he asked, anxiously. Wow, he's really obsessed! I sneaked a look at Hiei to see how angry he was. (Over protective much?) He was mad, but at least he hadn't killed the human yet. That's one good thing. These people must be powerful if they act like that often, and are still alive. My esteem for them was growing, exept for my view of Desipio, of course.

"Hello, Kazuma," spoke a petite girl with ocean green hair. She had the same eyes as Hiei. This must be Yukina. "Who are your friends?" Talk about polite! I'm not sure I trust her. Then again, she is related to Hiei, so she can't be that bad. I suppose I should give her the benefit of the doubt. (Did you notice I don't trust people who are too polite? That's why I didn't want to steal with Kurama before.)

"These are our new teammates!" Kuwabara exclaimed/ answered, "The one with green hair is Desipio, and the blonde's name is Narly. She knows Hiei." Yukina bowed and told us she was pleased to meet us. I was in shock that someone would go so far as to actually bow to me, but Desipio acted like he was expecting it, and bowed back. Then stepped on my foot as a hint to bow as well. I guess he has some backbone after all.

"You must be tired," said Yukina, "I'll show you to your rooms," I hadn't noticed that it was late, but now that she mentioned it, I was kinda tired. The others started to leave, including Hiei. I grinned, the guy still preferred trees to actual beds. Baka.


	3. Waiting

I got reviews! Thanks sadxautumxsky ! Thanks minimuffin-on-acid !

The one thing about living in the Makai is that you always have to be on guard. Anyone who sleeps in past dawn will soon find themselves dead. My talent for being a light sleeper, and waking up as soon as the sun rises may has served me well in demon world, but it's sure annoying here. I was looking forward to sleeping in. Oh well, if I can't sleep in, no one else should either. But how to wake them up?

I thought about this as I got out of bed. Opting to stay in my pajamas until at least after breakfast, I headed into the kitchen. My pajamas consisted of black silk pants and a light purple tank top, while my hair consisted of extremely messy. That's it! _Messy_, it could work, and will be quite hilarious. My diabolical plan had been created. As long as Koenma didn't find something and call us first.

I graved some raw eggs, a permanent marker, and a bucket of honey. I'd wake Desipio up and have his scream wake everyone else up. That way I wouldn't be torturing Hiei's innocent sister or the old nigen who's house I'm borrowing. I did, however, get to have fun and torture one of my least favorite people. Perfect.

Stealthily, I crept down the hallway to Desipio's room. I would have turned ghost so my get away was assured, but I really didn't want him to know about it. (My ghost form) He'd tell his evil father, who'd then begin hunting me. I could get away, of course, but it would be a nuisance.

I proceeded to open his door, and craftily slimed through. Then I drew squiggly lines on his face and covered his hair in honey. Now to wake him up. I dropped the egg. Desipio, as I had known he would, screamed loudly. In my opinion, he sounded like a girl. It might just be me, though.

"What did I ever do to you?" he screamed, angrily. A moment later the nigen screamed at him to shut up, and a worried Yukina opened the door fully.

"Are you okay, Mr. Desipio?" she asked, politely. He viciously shook his head.

"For some reason, this, this_ person _decided that I needed an egg on my head!" he made the word person seem like an insult. I don't think he knows any actual insults.

"But eggs help make you hair soft and shiny!" I protested, innocently, "I simply wanted to surprise you with your own beautiful hair!"

"She also put honey in your hair and squiggly lines on your face." put in Yukina helpfully.

"The honey was to add a nice smell to your hair, and the marker will be absorbed, adding colour to your deathly pale complexion!" I exclaimed, like the virtuous person I wasn't. Times like these I'm glad improv was one of my many talents.

"Somehow I don't believe you." muttered Desipio.

"And I am truly hurt by this." I put in sadly, shaking my head. " It hurts right here that you don't trust me." I pointed to my heart.

------------- Desipio's POV --------------------------------------------------

She dislikes me for some reason, and doesn't want to tell me why. Narly sounds exactly like my sister when she's hiding something. Don't get me wrong, she's the best liar I've ever met, they just have the same pitch. If I hadn't met Eia, who's a horrible liar, I never would have caught it.

Just then I heard the outside door creak open. Narly was quick to rush there, getting away from my penetrating gaze. Or maybe it was just because her friends were there, she doesn't seem like the type to have a conscience. I've only known her for a day, but this I figured out fast.

Before I went to meet them, I had a shower, to get the stuff of me. I then dressed in a brown leather tunic and lose navy pants. A black leather belt heldmy pantsup. Finally, I tied my hair in a topknot. While I did this I noticed the eggs _had_ made my hair shinier. Drat, she was actually right!

I then went to meet the kind people who were helping me find my sister. She better be okay, I thought angrily. She has to be, if she isn't I'll kill the person who kidnapped her. I still can't believe my father was wrong about who took her, though. He's the best general our nation has ever had! Not a vise does my father have, he's so perfect I feel like a failure beside him.

I went into the common room like-thing, though for some reason they don't call it that. Anyway, present was the strange grim reaper, Botan, the nigen detectives, Yusuke and Kuwabara, as well as Kurama, the misjudged Hiei, Yukina, Genkai, Narly, and another nigen that I didn't know. She had brown hair in two pigtails, and looked as though she had just slapped Yusuke. I made a note to stay away from her, she looked violent.

"Desipio, you're up!" exclaimed Yukina.

"With your hair looking exceptionally shiny." commented Narly. She really got on my nerves.

"Since we have nothing to do until the toddler finds something, I figured we should have a party!" exclaimed Yusuke, excitedly. "This is Kayko, by the way." he introduced me to the violent girl.

------------------------------------------ Narly POV --------------------------------------

This has been a very interesting morning. First I played a hilarious joke on one of my hated enemies, then Yusuke announces a party, then (after something I'm assuming I missed) Kayko slapped Yusuke and called him a pervert. It was hilarious.

That thing Desipio said has been bugging me though_. 'What did I ever do to you?' _Grrr, why won't he get out of my head. He slept in, so I played a joke on him, that's it, no reason. Right?

_Not right. You, pathetic one, simply decided to torture him because his father likes him. _Said Hiei telepathically.

_It was a rhetorical question, idiot. That means I wasn't expecting an answer!_ I exclaimed.

_Hn. You got one anyway. _He sent back.

_Since when did you become such an expert on life, anyway? _I asked,_ You're more messed up then I am! From now on I will ignore you and play the nigen games. _I finished defiantly, only to realize that he had already left my mind. The dirt bag.

I then got acquainted with what was happening in reality. Funny how telepathic conversations can distract you from it. The group seemed to be forming a circle. This looks interesting. I joined in, graving Hiei. In revenge for leaving my mind before hearing my insult, I would force him to play. I just had to figure out what they were playing. Happily, before I could ask, The ghost did.

"What are we playing?" asked Desipio.

"Truth or dare," answered Kurama. "It's a nigen game that forces people to either admit a secret asked by another, or do something idiotic. The object is to make fools of people, and it is quite amusing." At this, Desipio looked like he would have moved, but he was already in the circle, so couldn't. Hiei also tried to move, but I pulled him down. This was turning into good revenge. I should remember this game to use if I ever want to torture someone.

"I'm going first!" announced Botan. "Um, Kayko. Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth." answered the nigen. Yusuke leaned over to whisper something to Botan. She nodded to whatever it was that he said.

"Are you in love with Yusuke?" Oh, so that was what Yusuke had been doing, telling Botan what to ask. It was funny to watch Kayko go red. Love is such a foolish emotion.

"Yusuke you pig! Botan has to think of one herself, it's not your turn!" screamed Kayko.

"Nu-uh! The rules don't say she can't use suggestions! Answer the question!" responded Yusuke.

"Fine," she looked down, still blushing. Then mumbled, quietly, "Yeah, I love you. But only a little more then I hate you." Yusuke grinned happily.

"Yukina, truth or dare?" she asked, and the ice maiden answered as Kayko had.

"Do you like Kuwabara?" Again she answered as Kayko had, with a slight nod. Kuwabara whooped happily. I groaned, all this love stuff was getting boring, I wished someone would pick dare.

Then, hesitantly, Yukina asks Kuwabara, "Truth or dare?" and happily, he answered:

"Dare! Real men chose dare!" she then steals my idea.

"Um, Kazuma, can you... Crack an egg on your head?"

"Certainly, my love! Nothing will stop me!" he exclaimed. I grinned, this guy was hilarious, and didn't even know it. He quickly went into the kitchen, and came out with an egg yolk on his head, looking proud. I couldn't help it, I broke out laughing, and most of the group followed suite.

"Okay, I chose Desipio, 'cause he's never played before!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "Truth or dare?" Desipio looked hesitant, but, I guess not wanting another egg on his head, he chose truth. "Now I need a question." muttered Kuwabara. "I know! What's your best fighting move?" I sweat-dropped. Couldn't he just find that out by fighting him?

It looks like Yusuke had the same thought as he hit the boy on his head. "Way to waste a question, baka! You'd find that out later anyway!"

"I don't really fight, but I guess my best move is** take over**." said Desipio, softly. I've been able to do that since I was five! And I've been doing the next step, the one that kills, since I was seven. Whatever, now I know his skill level. When I tuned back in Desipio was explaining that** take over** is when you go translucent and take over a persons body, and Kuwabara was looking important.

"See! That could have been important later, and we wouldn't have known about it!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess you were right. But it was only luck." muttered Yusuke. I noticed that Hiei had stopped paying attention. I think he went to sleep.

"Narly! Truth or dare?" questioned Desipio. What? Oh yeah, we were playing a game. Let's see. No way was I chosing truth, he was going to ask me why I hated him again. That left dare.

"Dare me!" I puffed out my chest and tried to look like a tough army officer. Then I saluted him. "Sir!"

For a second he looked confused, like he didn't know what to tell me to do. Then he smirked, like he had an evil idea. I smirked back, anything he could ask I could handle.

"I dare you to... Kiss Hiei!" he exclaimed. I was shocked, did he dig through my mind to find the worst way to torture me? No, he probably just heard the others talking about how I might be Hiei's girlfriend. I hated them all. Evil, vile creatures. Now to figure out how to get out of it. I looked at Hiei.

_You can simply not do it. It's just a stupid nigen game_. He said. Hiei knew my fear, and why I feared it.

_Do you think?_ I asked, hesitant for the first time since they met me. Whether by chance or not, they had hit my worst fear. Contact. I don't want to tell you why, so you'll just have to be content with the fact that it's part of a past I dislike. I had a fear of contact with men, even the ones I trusted, like Hiei.

"No" I spoke clearly, not wanting to be misunderstood. I shouldn't have bothered.

"What do you mean?" asked Kuwabara, "You have to do a dare, it's like, the law." Good thing I break laws for a living.

"No. As in I will not kiss a scum bag like him." I pointed at Hiei. _No offence_. I sent.

_None taken._ He replied. You got to love the demon, he may act like an antisocial scumbag, but deep down he's a really kind person.

_I heard that._ He sent. Ops. Great. Now he has blackmail. I quickly put up mind wards to keep him out.

"I don't blame you, Narly, but it's the rules of the game." This time Yusuke was on my tail. I might have actually had to kiss him, (shudder) but at just that moment Koenma appeared. Kind of ironic, if you think about it, a thief being saved by a god who punishes thieves. I try not to think about it. Anyway, Botan made a portal, and Kayko went home.

--------------------- At Koenma's Office ------------------------------------------------------

"Well, what did you find?" demanded Yusuke. I personally doubted that he found all that much, but hey, I'd been wrong before. Who knows?

"Did you find my sister!" asked Desipio, hopefully. Give the god time to answer, why don't you?

"No, I didn't find your sister, Desipio." answered Koenma. I wished he woulds get to the point. So did Hiei.

"Well? What did you find!" demanded the teprimental fire demon.

"I found..."

_Next time on Ghost Mission- what did Koenma find?_


	4. The Hidout

Thanks minimuffin-on-acid for reviewing again. I'll try as soon as I can add in a cliff. Probably ch. 5 or 6. Lol thanks for the idea! Thanks sadxautumnxsky your the best!

_"Well? What did you find!" demanded the temperamental fire demon._

_"I found..."_

"Nothing." We looked at him incredulously. Yusuke was the first to react.

"If you didn't find anything then why'd you call us!" he screamed.

"The only thing I found was that this _Ice_ is often located at a common thief hang out called _The Hidout_." Koenma announced. He looked like he was about to go on, but noticed my look of utmost disgust. I guess it was hard to miss, though, since I had gone right up into his face and said:

"We already knew that! I told you, that's where I found him, remember! Honestly, I have lost all respect for you!"

"Yes, well, anyway," Hehe, I made a fool of a god. Not many people do that and still live, "I'm sending you to _The Hidout_ to see if you can find out anything else about this _Ice_." I sighed. Great, I had to go there again. Honestly, there was a reason I left.

_I don't know what your complaining about, I like that place._ Said Hiei, telepathically. I growled.

_Of course you like it! It's full of evil mercenaries and thieves of bad reputation, you fit right in. I, on the other hand, am a kind and compassionate soul_. I replied. Inside my head Hiei laughed, or at least kinda smiled. Maybe. Anyway, his reply to that was:

_You, kind and compassionate?The slave traders of the Makai are more compassionate then you! _I rolled my eyes.

"Can I at least get dressed before we go?" I asked. It was only about eleven am, and I was still in my pajamas. There was no way I was going to the hidout in my pajamas. I needed both my katanas and my backpack, how else would I fight off my hoards of fan guys? Or get out after the mandatory bar fight that always seems to start five minutes before I leave.

Koenma got Botan to open a portal, and told me to hurry. Needless to stay, I had a nice long shower before getting into my usual outfit. Graving my backpack, I followed Botan to the portal to the Makai, wear I would meet the guys.

------------------------------------- In The Makai -----------------------------------------------------------

" What took you so long?" exclaimed Yusuke. "We've been waiting for you almost an hour!" I laughed inwardly, though outwardly, my face held an apology.

"I'm so terribly sorry!" I exclaimed, "But there was this big, ugly demon, and I couldn't let it walk around in the Nigenshi, could I?" technically, I wasn't lying, there were big, ugly demons, and they weren't aloud in the Nigenshi. I just haven't seen any recently.

"You defeated it?" asked Kuwabara, either playing along or actually believing me, I wasn't sure which. It didn't matter, though, since he was helping me not get in trouble if Koenma finds out that I took forever. I may not work for him, but I'd as soon not risk messing with gods. I've heard some horrible tales about when you do. Like that Nigen, Narces (or something close) that they made fall in love with himself. It does sound funny, though.

" I'm here, aren't I?" I asked, not really answering the question.

"Can we hurry, my sister could be dying, and we're just standing around talking." muttered Desipio angrily. Hiei hned, and Kurama looked as though he agreed.

"Fantastic! Let us depart on this journey of epic proportion!" I cried energetically. We then set upon the road to _The Hidout_. It was a winding dirt road, like most in the Makai, and for now was headed through a forest. I knew, however, with foresight that comes with having been to a place before, that the next wind would lead us straight into a town. This would no doubt surprise those who hadn't already been there, however, as it looked like we were in the middle of a rather large forest.

"Are we there yet?" complained Yusuke. Kurama laughed at him, and a few minutes later Kuwabara asked the same question. When a few minutes after that, Desipio asked, however, it got annoying.

"Do you see a big sign that says _The Hidout_ in three different languages? 'Cause when you do, we've found it." I replied.

"Oh."

Finally we rounded the bend, and came into the city of thieves. Though practically unknown to law abiding demons (and other races) it was famous among those who constantly broke laws. It was also wear I was born, unfortunately. Both Hiei and I had left when I was nine to 'broaden our horizons', which basically means he became an even more feared mercenary, and I stole some more.

"Wow, it's huge! I didn't know demons had cities like we do," spoke Kuwabara in awe. I grinned, there wasn't much in the demon world that was impressive, as we mostly destroyed each other. This, though, was a place that all thieves protected, 'cause it was were we sold our goods.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool," answered Yusuke. Desipio just looked shocked. I guess he wasn't expecting anyone else in the Makai to be anywhere near civilized. Then I saw _were_ he was looking.

His gaze was directed to a tall fallen angel with cherry-pink hair. She was about my height, and wearing a Greek-stile creamy gold dress. I reconised her at once._ Like father like son. _I thought, disgusted. She better not see me.

_It is nauseating. But don't worry, who would notice a pathetic weakling that avoids her own mother?_ Asked Hiei, telepathically.

_People who aren't blind, idiot._ I said.

_It isn't like you go out of your way to get noticed, like those idiots._ He seemed to be 'talking' about Yusuke and Kuwabara. Then he reconsidered._ Not when you're hiding, at least. _

_Thanks._ I thought, sarcastically. She had passed, so I thought I was safe. Ah, how naive I am sometimes. Everyone knows that as soon as you think it's safe, karma will get you, and I was no different. Desipio had chased after her.

"H-hi, I'm D-desipio," he stammered, blushing. Oh, King Enma, let it end. She was old enough to be his mother! In fact, she _was my _mother, and I'm only two years younger then him. Then again, my mother does have that effect on most guys, it's a move she's perfected over the years. Pardon me if I sound angry. I was hoping we could find a clue about the sister and leave.

"Oh? It's a pleasure to meat you, Desipio," responded my mother, in her most charming voice. Great. Two of my most hated people, getting together.

"Hey, where'd Desipio go?" asked Kuwabara.

"Hn. That way, baka." replied Hiei. Kuwabara was about to attack Hiei,(for the baka remark) but Kurama stopped him, and they followed Yusuke to were Desipio was. To bad they didn't fight, it would have been interesting.

I stayed back a little, but so did Hiei, so I didn't look out of place. She still hadn't noticed me. Too busy flirting with Desipio, I figured, to look anywhere else. I was about to sneak away, when-

"Hey, Hiei, Narly, come here!" yelled Yusuke. "Maybe she knows something, since she lives around here!" Perfect. Not only did he make it almost impossible for her to not find me, but he just revealed that we had a mission to the entire city. Did he know how much harder it would be now to get information?

"Baka," I heard Hiei muter as he walked forward to stand beside Kurama. A thoroughly unimpressed Kurama, though he seams to be the only one. (Except Hiei and me, of course.)

"Perhaps we should leave now, we do have places to go." comented Kurama. I have never liked him as much as I do at this moment. She still might not see me!

"Oh, no, not yet," said the harpy (aka mommy dearest) "I was wondering, did you say Narly, just now? I knew someone by that name, but I haven't seen her in years, perhaps they are one in the same?" she spoke with her usual charm and grace, curse her.

"Maybe" answered Desipio, for once not stuttering. "Hey, Narly, come introduce yourself." Figures. Having basically no choice in the mater, I walked forward.

"No matter how incredibly nice it is to see you again," I started, sarcastically, "I'm sorry to say that we must depart." I kept with our shaky truce that we not tell others that we were related. It would be bad for her business to have a daughter, and I just plainly didn't want to be associated with her.

"No, no! You must visit me, Narly dearest!" she exclaimed. Grrrrr!

"perhaps later," I finished, as I started walking away. Unfortunately, the others didn't follow the trend.

"We can start our mission here! With her!" exclaimed one of them. Take your pick with, as I wasn't paying attention. Whoever it was is an idiot, though. We're not in _The Hidout_, are we? No. I walked back.

"Does she have a big sign on her head written in three languages?" I asked, making reference to my last outburst, before we ran into her. "No? Okay, let's go, then." Once again, I started to walk away, and once again, they didn't follow. I really_ have _to get myself appointed leader sometime, maybe then they will listen to me.

"What is it you're looking for?" asked my mother. I sighed, and tapped my foot impatiently. Did it occur to any of them that maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell the whole world about our mission? Just as Desipio was about to tell her, someone besides me finally acquired brains.

"Never mind, it's not important, just a game we started. It was charming to meet you, but we had better be going," said Kurama, and started walking away. Even more sensational was the fact that everyone actually followed him! I was too, when the harpy graved my shoulders. Curse you, fate, I _will_ have my revenge!

Before she spoke, she dragged me into a corner, hidden from view. I could have gotten away, but as my allies like her, it might have caused them to hate me if I killed her. Plus she's fairly strong, managing to practically drag me while making it look like she just held my shoulders, steering me in the right direction.

"Well," she started, "You thought you could run away, did you?" I didn't answer, I knew it wouldn't help. "You're not leaving again. After that _whatever_ with those boys, you're coming back. Maybe bringing them too." Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I finally answered.

"Why should I listen to you?" I asked.

"Because I'm your mother, bitch," she responded, and slapped me.

"No you're not. A mother wouldn't treat me like you do. Even Hiei's mother pleaded for his life. You just happen to be the women who birthed me," You _do not _know how long I've wanted to do that. Grinning, I pushed her, and walked back to the others. My temporary allies.

-------------------------------------- With The Temporary Allies --------------------------------------------

"How do you know her, Narly?" asked Desipio. I could see the others were curious too. Except Hiei, of course, since he already knew. Then again, even if he didn't, the demon probably wouldn't be curious. That's just how he is.

"We've seen each other around," I said vaguely, "It's not that big of town, after all." I don't think that really satisfied there curiosity, but at that moment, we found _The Hidout_. Actually, Kuwabara walked right into the sign. That guy really is funny. Anyway, we (Kurama) decided to formulate a plan before entering. It consisted of this:

Why don't we just wing it?" asked Yusuke," We always do that and we always win. Just look casual and get into conversations." I had to admit, it sounded good. Short and sweet. I suppose this is why he's their leader, not Kurama. I was beginning to wonder. Then again, maybe Kurama just hypnotised me into thinking he's smart.

_Idiot. Why would Kurama hypnotise you?_ Asked Hiei, telepathically.

_It was a rhetorical remark, weakling._ I responded. _And get out of my head._ He left.

It was then we entered the line to the entrance of The Hidout. Since it was only about one o'clock, the line wasn't long, and we got to the entrance rather fast.

"Names?" asked the short green org that held the door closed. In _The Hidout_, you see, you have to give a name. It doesn't have to be you real name, or even a real-ish name, they just want to have some way to control this uncontrollable zone. That's my guess, anyway. It's how I found out Ice's name.

"Narly, of the all powerful tribe of coolness," I replied.

"Hn, Hiei," answered Hiei. At his name, the org paled a bit. What can I say? He has a reputation.

"Desipio," said Desipio, nervacly. I bet he's never been in a place like this before.

"Elvis Presley," replied Yusuke, grinning. I laughed. I guess he figured out the 'any name will do' and decided to have fun.

"I am the awesome Kazuma Kuwabara," responded Kuwabara, energetically. And finally:

"I am Kurama, pleased to meet you."answered Kurama. The org looked up.

"You can have any name you want, but don't you think that particular name is a bit, how do you say it, obvious. It could be dangerous, to, I've heard rumors that Youko Kurama is back from the dead. He might not like you stealing his name." Haha, that was funny. I had to bight my toung to keep from laughing at the ironicness of it. Kuwabara and Yusuke were out right laughing, and even Hiei had a smirk on his face. Kurama, however, showed no emotion as he said:

"I think I'll be okay, but that you for the advice." We entered.

The inside of The Hidout was dark and crowded. The bar was a circle with stools around it, and the half of the room on it's left was a dance floor. The area on the right was filled with a maze of walls surrounding three sides of small meeting places. People buying slaves, or other stuff the height-ups wouldn't like, that kind of thing. I went to get some dragon's blood from the bar, leaving the boys to work without me.

I saw them scatter, talking to people, and Hiei slide into a corner booth on the right. He never was much of a social person. After that my drink came, and I took a sip, talking to the person on my right. He had light purple hair pulled in a braid, and a wiry form. He also had red horns, and didn't seem to know anything. Just as I was about to brake the conversation off, and go find someone else, someone did it for me.

A little kid, about nine, with a scraggly mop of light ash brown hair, ran up to me. He was dressed in light brown leather pants, a knife strapped to his belt, and a navy blue shirt. He also had a mouse tail and ears.

"Narly! Narly! You're back! Have you seen him? How is he?" asked the boy, Joey, at a rapid pace. I grinned disgustedly. Figures, I'm here ten minutes and I already find Hiei's biggest fan. He kept questioning me, giving me no chance to answer, until I finally covered his mouth.

"I'll tell you after you meet my friend for me. He's in the corner booth, wearing a black cape.Listen carefully, it's important. Tell him that 'the anoyingness is for you, now,' got that?" I asked.

"absolutely! You can trust me! Is that some kind of code? It's really hard! I can't figure out what it means!" I pushed him toward the corner booth, were Hiei was. A few minutes later, I heard his voice in my head.

_That was cruel, even for you. Sending Joey to me like that. He's worse then the bakas!_ In reply, I laughed evilly. In my head, of course.

_Bwa ha haa ha haaa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha . Okay, I'm done know._

_Good._ He replied.

------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter sucks, I know, but I'm busy now, so don't have the million hours I usual spend revising it. Sorry. Also, I'll probably get 1 more chapter out (hopefully) then none for a while 'cause I'm going to the Yukon with my friend.


	5. Cliff side

Thank you all powerful people who reviewed. 1. minimuffin-on-acid

2.sadxautumnxsky (thanks for the Narcissus )

3. Gaara's Pyro RACCOON

I luv you all for reviewing. This is the last for a while, sorry. Now, on to the story:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had been at The Hidout for almost three hours now. Had we found anything? No. Needless to say, not only was I extremely bored, but extremely annoyed. It didn't take a genius to figure out that bugging me would not be good to ones health. There fore, I must conclude that Yusuke was, indeed, a genius. He didn't figure it out.

"Hey Narly, are you sure this is the right hidout?" he asked, just as I was daydreaming about ruling the world. This not only completely interrupted my ordering Hiei to dance in a tutu, but caused me to concentrate on the real world, something I'd been avoiding, as it was so dreadfully dull. As is obvious, I responded sarcastically.

"I'm not sure, Yusuke. There _are_ hundreds of places with an identical name, sign and org in this town, found at the same location, so it could very well be a different place." I said cheerfully. In retrospect, I guess geniuses can't tell sarcasm from reality. Just a hint for people who know geniuses.

"What! You mean we've been waisting our time for three bloody hours! Why didn't you say something before!" he screamed, causing other demons in the vicinity to turn to look at us.

At that moment a very agitated Kurama walked up to us. "Would you please stop screaming, as it's making the people nervous. What made you believe that we waisted three hours, besides the fact that we didn't find something?" he asked, politely.

Yusuke was about to answer when I heard something from the entrance. I quickly shushed them, in time to catch the name we had been waiting for, in response to the orgies question.

"Ice," spoke a calm, icy voice, that was unfortunately too hushed to tell the pitch. It would have helped find the age, or something. Oh well, at least he's here. Now to find Hiei, Kuwabara, and Desipio. Better yet, find Hiei, and get him to find the rest. Now to get his attention. This would be a lot easier if I was telepathic, but no, I had to be born with wings, instead.

_Hiei? Hiei! Come one, I know you can hear me! _It was a close bet, anyway. He does spend a lot of time reading my mind. Probably because he wants to steal my amazing ideas.

_You don't have amazing ideas, you're a baka. _Aha! My plan has succeeded.

_Right, if that's true, then why do my ideas work! _I responded to his remark.

_Hn. I have the baka and the brother. _What? I turned around. Faster then a speeding bullet, Hiei had found the other temporary allies. Good, now all we had to do was follow Ice. Can't be that hard. I would have done it before, but he hadn't appeared while I was there.

"What!" demanded Yusuke, asking for the reason I shut him up.

"He's here." I whispered, softly. I pointed to the tall-ish figure in a black cape that hid all features. Just like I had told Koenma.

The rest of the group looked where I pointed. Desipio in particular stared hard. Then he started forward, angrily. No! That's not good! If he knows we're here then we won't be able to follow him! Thankfully, someone was thinking along the same lines as me. Kurama graved the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Why did you do that!" hissed Desipio angrily. "That evil git has my sister! I have a right to hurt him."

"You wouldn't be able to hurt him, baka, he's to strong." Hiei told him, in his usual icy tone. "Also, did you think about the fact that if Ice knew he was being followed, he wouldn't be stupid enough to lead us to the girl?" For a second I felt sorry for Desipio, no one knows better then I how hard Hiei's tongue can be. I brushed it off, though, convincing myself I didn't care about the baka.

Kuwabara broke into my thoughts before I had a chance to further them along those lines. "Hey, look! He's leaving! Don't you think we should follow him?" he asked.

"Of course, idiot. What else are we gonna do, through a party?" muttered Yusuke. Kurama Shut them up, but by this time both ice and Hiei had left. Good. This way there would be less people following him, so less chance to get caught. Hiei would call us when he found the hideout. Ice's, I mean, not our present location.

"We lost him!" shouted Desipio angrily, alerting the whole place to our presence. As they stared at us I edged toward the door, knowing what was coming. Unfortunately for the rest of the team, they didn't. Going through almost every person's head at the moment is the fact that we were here stalking someone. That will lead to why we were doing that, leading to them assuming that we were some sort of police. Any minute now...

"Attack!" yelled the crowed. Me, being prepared, ran for the door, drawing my katana's as I went. The others just looked confused. Of course, not being total idiots, once someone got an attack in, they started to fight back. Well, Yusuke and Kuwabara did, anyhow. Desipio turned ghost (no longer solid, more like air.) and went outside. Kurama went for the door, like I was. He also yelled at the others to do the same.

Eventually, after some spirit guns, spirit swards, rose whips, and super cool katana moves, we joined Desipio outside. Actually, we ended up joining both Desipio and Hiei outside. Guess he had found Ice's hideout.

"Hn. Finally, I've been waiting almost five minutes," complained Hiei. More accurately he simply stated this, but complain sounds more pathetic.

"Come on!" exclaimed Desipio," He found out were Ice's hiding my sister!"

"Great, lets go!" answered Kuwabara. Hiei then led us to Ice's hideout, with coincidentally was through the same forest path we went through on our way here.

--------------------------------------------------------- Outside Ice's Hideout ---------------------------------------

Hiei had led us through the trail onto a less worn one that led off it. At the moment, we were hiding behind a gigantic tree, watching the guards. Ice's hideout was a large, round, metallic black structure. The door was guarded by almost twenty demons of varying strength. It was very unlikely we could get through without them alerting the whole place we were here.

"How are we going to get in?" Desipio asked the question we were all wondering.

"Maybe if we go around to the back, there will be a back door," suggested Kuwabara. I tilted my head. That was actually a good idea.

"Kuwabara, they're not going to have a neatly labeled back door that we can all slip through!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"No, but if it's off the trail, it might be less heavily guarded. They'll probably have one in case the front entrance gets blocked," spoke Kurama with his usual creepy politeness. Hiei, on the other hand, was leaning in the tree trunk, looking bored.

"Yes! Let us depart toward the other door!" I exclaimed, showing my opinion. Kurama nodded, and Kuwabara grinned, happy that his idea was being used. Desipio looked relieved that we had at least found the place they were most likely hiding his sister.

"Fine, lets go," muttered Yusuke, as he started walking around. We all followed him. As we walked cautiously around the building, I noticed that the trail went steadily up hill._ I hope the back door is accessible, _I thought. Finally we reached the other side. I was right, there was a giant cliff we'd have to go down to get to the door. Good news, thought, that I could see the back door. At least we knew exactly were it was.

"How are we going to get down?" asked Kuwabara.

"I can float," suggested Desipio, our resident ghost. I waited for them to figure out the obvious.

"Kurama can make a vine that we can climb down," was Yusuke's suggestion. Come on, these people really are idiots, the answer was staring right at them.

"Baka," spoke Hiei. "The girl can fly us down." Finally! Someone remembered that I was a fallen angel. One with wings that had been stretched and recoiled for the last five minutes trying to get there attention.

"Oh yeah! I forgot she had wings!" exclaimed Kuwabara. I rolled my eyes, and walked toward the cliff.

"So, who should I fly down first?" I asked, in a bored tone. People were heavy, and I disliked carrying them.

"I will," said Desipio, probably wanting to be the first to find his sister. I sighed.

"Flight number three hundred leaving for the back door. Grave my hand." he obeyed me. Oh the power! In the air, I could control exactly what happened, weather he fell or survived, and it was great. Unfortunately, it was soon to end, as I reached the bottom and he let go. I flew up and repeated the procedure until only Hiei was left at the top.

Landing, I looked him in the eye. "Hn, let's go," he stated. Grinning, I shook my head.

"Say the magic word first!" I exclaimed, like the three year old I was at heart.

"Let's go, onna!" he shouted, angrily. I sighed.

"No, pathetic one, that isn't the magic word," I told him. He was steaming mad. This was fun! I watched as he drew his katana and lunged. Nu-uh, isn't going to work. I guess that he forgot that now that Desipio's gone I can do this.

Half a millisecond before impact, I turned ghost. The katana went right through me, and Hiei, losing balance, followed. I tuned solid again, though I was still in ghost form, and spun around to face him.

"Now, what's the magic word, Hiei?" I asked, my face passive. Inside though, I was screaming with glee, and Hiei knew it. Rather then answering, he started to get up. By this time we were fairly close to the edge of the cliff, him in front of me.

When he stood, he coldly put his Katana back at the base of my throat. My breath hitched, and I got slightly pale. It wasn't the katana that scared me, he's done that all my life. It was the distance, or rather, lack of it. Suddenly his face was an inch away, ten centimeters. I couldn't breath, so I did the only thing that came to mind. My hands landed on his chest. I pushed.

----------------------------- At the Bottom of the cliff ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's taking Narly so long with Hiei?" asked Desipio, who was eager to get inside and save his sister.

"How should I know?" asked Kuwabara. They looked at Yusuke, who was grinning mischievously.

"I bet I know what they're doing," he said, mysteriously. They all turned to face him, even Kurama.

"I mean, she is the only girl he's ever hung out with, right?" as Yusuke said that, it dawned in the others what he meant. Kuwabara was the first to acknowledge him by answering, the rest were still in shock.

"You mean Narly is Shorty's girlfriend?" he asked, "I don't think so, she's too nice."

"I don't think she's that nice," muttered Desipio, remembering the prank she had pulled on him. Kurama was about to say something when they noticed a rumble. Something was falling down the cliff!

As they moved away Yusuke muttered, "They must be pretty active up there to kick down that much dirt!" he smirked as Kurama looked disgusted. Then, in the place were they had been standing just a moment before, landed Hiei. He stood up.

As all four other members of his team laughed at him, even Kurama, he started to mutter. "Damn that onna. I'll get her. Her blood will look nice upon my katana..." He looked quite dangerous at this time, but one teammate didn't seem to be afraid.

"What did you do, Hiei? Try something perverted?" said a grinning Yusuke. In a moment Hiei was by his side, katana once again drawn.

"I am not you, detective," he said fiercely. "She pushed me because I refused to play her games." Yusuke looked at him.

"You're aware of how that sounds, right Hiei?" Hiei just growled, wishing he didn't work with such a ick-minged nigen. At that moment, the object of their argument flew down. For those of you that don't know who it is, I meant Narly.

"What's up guys?" she said pleasantly, not looking at all like a person who had just pushed another person off a cliff, to the amusement of people the falling person does not wish to amuse. She actually looked quite innocent. "So, did you find the back door?"

Kurama, perhaps trying to stall any arguments, answered her. "Yes, it's guarded by only two demons. Unfortunately, they seem to be about 'A' class, so killing them before they call others would be almost impossible."

"But then it's no better then the other door!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"On the contrary," continued Kurama, "Two demons are much more easily tricked then twenty." I grinned. Trust a fox to think of that.

"So whats your plan?" exclaimed Yusuke, at the same moment as Desipio said:

"How are we getting in then?"

Kurama looked them in the eye, then swung around to include me in the gaze, as well as the rest of us. "My plan is..."


	6. Bob & Avocado

Gaara's Pyro RACCOON

Shadow-Ninja-Fay

minimuffin-on-acid

sadxautumnxsky

Thank you for reviewing! You're the best-est! I'm _really_ sorry it took so long to update, I was on a road trip-ish thing and just got back.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone got the plan, then?" questioned Kurama. He had just finished explaining, and to be frank, I really disliked it. The plan itself wasn't the problem, most likely it would work, it was just _my part_ in the plan I disliked.

_I cannot believe that you actually agreed to it_. Commented Hiei.

_Neither can I!_ I exclaimed._ I don't know why I'm even helping, it totally messes with my selfishness! _Really, the only reason I agreed to help was because when they were after Hiei it was my fault. If I'd been smart, then I would have left as soon as they realized he was innocent. Wait, that sounds weird, Hiei's anything but innocent. Let's say... He just didn't kidnap the princess, okay!

_Hn. You stayed because you wanted to annoy thief's court by getting involved, idiot. The only reason you're regretting it now is because of your part in the plan. _Wow, Hiei knows me better then I know myself! You know, that's actually kind of creepy.

_Baka! I read your mind! _

_Oh, so you don't know me better then I know myself. Good_. I replied.

I suppose I should explain the plan. Kurama's master plan that involves myself as a key player. His diabolical, intricate- actually, it's fairly simply, but anyway- and otherwise completely effective plan. Also why I hate it.

His plan consists of me distracting the guards, while the others sneak up behind them to knock them out. Sounds good, but in practice, though effective, causes me to sacrifice my integrity, my honor, my-

_Oh shut up, it's not that bad. _So says the fire demon that doesn't have to do it!

_Why are you spending so much time in my mind, anyway? _I asked. It took him a while to respond, but when he did it was worth it, just to hear what he no doubt spent the time thinking up.

_Hn. _

Anyway, to continue with the plan. Me distracting the guards consists of my doing the _'damsel in distress' _thing, and monopolizing their attention. Did I mention that I hated the damsel in distress thing? Its so degrading.

You probably also wondering why I'm spending so much time inside the crevices of my mind. The reason is simple. I've been escaping the horrors of reality. While I've been talking, I have been stripped of my weapons (no damsel in distress has weapons, it defeats the purpose!) and donned an outfit that looks suspiciously like bark from close up, though you can't really tell.

I'm wearing a light brown mini skirt, and a lose, long sleeved, red (cherry-wood, anyway) top. I'm also barefoot, and at the moment my body is being horribly abused by Yusuke Kuwabara, and Desipio as they scratch me with thorns so it looks like I ran through the forest. I'm just glad that there isn't any poisonous plants around here.

"Ah! Don't touch the wings!" I exclaimed as Yusuke was about to -_gasp_- put twigs in them. Doesn't he know how much that would harm my flying ability?

"It has to look like you ran through the forest!" exclaimed the culprit.

"Hmp!" I grunted in disbelief. "No self respecting fallen angel would ever let anything get stuck in her wings. It would therefore just look fake." So there, evil wing messer-upper!

Kurama sighed. "It's good enough Yusuke. Go through the trees over there, okay Narly?" I'm not stupid, you know! _By the way, I know I'm being incredibly mean-spirited, but as I didn't say it out loud and he's the one who created the plan I hate, I think I'm entitled. Okay, Hiei!_

_Hn. Do I look like I care?_ Ha! I knew he was reading my mind!

As Hiei skillfully left my mind, I walked to my station, waiting for the fox to give me a signal. Or, if you want the poetic version, I was waiting for a sign from above. Finally, it came. As promised, the acorn came from above, hitting me on the head. _Honestly_, why couldn't they land it in front of me?

_It's bad karma, from all the people you've tricked, baka. _Replied the little voice in my head, also known as Hiei.

_It was a rhetorical question. And besides, I saw you throw it. You have at least semi-good aim, therefore you were aiming for my head_. As I was saying this I was running through the forest to the back door. As branches hit me I realized that we shouldn't have put the twigs and twig-scratches all over me. I was getting enough just running.

Finally, I reached the back door. Bending over, I gasped for breath. Damsel's in distress can't run long distances, even if I can. "Please, please help me!" I cried, doing my best imitation of fearful eyes.

Looking up, I saw the two demons. The first was obviously a vampire, he had pale skin and fangs. His hair and eyes were both a pitch black, and he was rather tall and lanky. The other I couldn't place, but he looked dangerous. His skin was a pale violet, his eyed a richer version. Like the first demon, this one had black hair, but unlike the brown leather of the other, he wore purple robes. I dubbed these two soon-to-be fools Bob, and Avocado. The vampire was Bob.

"Help you? Why should we?" sneered Bob rudely. Inside my head I rolled my eyes. This demon wasn't getting any popularity awards.

"Please, I was o-on the road. Th-there was a dragon and-" I choked back a sob. "He grabbed me. I just barely got away. Please, I don't know what he wanted. He might kill me!" I explained, tearfully.

" Can I kill her?" Bob asked Avocado, who apparently was in charge. I started to tremble, holding my breath. The trembling was fake, but I _was_ a _little_ concerned. Two fully armed A class demons against a weaponless me? Not good odds.

"No." Spoke Avocado, in a cold, emotionless voice that brought to mind Hiei. "But..."

-------------------------------------------------- With the Others (As Narly runs through trees) ---------------------------------------------------

" Why the hell was Narly so upset anyway?" asked Yusuke rudely, as he sat down on a log to wait. Kuwabara soon answered.

"I don't know. It's weird, before_ that _she was so nice that I couldn't believe she hung out with the shrimp!" As Kurama held Hiei back from attacking Kuwabara, he too spoke.

"Perhaps Hiei knows, he's certainly known her longer then we have. "

Hiei jumped up to lay on a large tree branch above their heads. "Hn."

"I think he was asking if you knew why, Hiei." commented Yusuke, for once looking up at the vertically challenged demon.

"So what if I do?" was the answer.

"You could tell, us, you know!" exclaimed Kuwabara angrily. He stood up, looking like he'd be hitting the demon if Hiei wasn't so much higher then him.

Kurama sighed. "Calm down, Kuwabara. Hiei, her fright could be important, if it messes up the mission."

Said demon looked at him like the fox was more idiotic that Kuwabara. Finally, he spoke. "She won't."

It was then that Yusuke started to get angry. "Just tell us, damn it! I'm really curious now. I mean, she was snapping and practically trembling!" The rest of the team looked at Hiei. It was a while before he spoke, but when he did it was worth it. I'm not being sarcastic, either.

"Fine." spoke Hiei coldly. More coldly then usual, anyway. " If you must be so nosy, I will. She grew up in a brothel. It was near the forest where the group of bandits I lived with were stationed. The first time we met was when she pushed me out of the tree I was located at, as a sentry. From the start we hated each other, but as we were the only children around, we became allies."

"She was nine when it happened. You've met her mother, but you have no idea what she's like."

"Wait," questioned Desipio, who up till now had been silent. "We never met her mother!" Hiei looked at him coldly.

"The red haired fallen-angel-no-baka." He replied. The others looked shocked.

"No way!" exclaimed Kuwabara, " She looks our age, she can't be Narly's mom!" The rest of the group was about to comment their awe as well, but Kurama interrupted.

" I thought as much. They look alike." That almost brought another round of protests, but he continued, "Now, Hiei, would you continue your tale?"

"Hn," answered Santa Claus. _(Just checking to see if you were paying attention.) _Anyway, you know who it was, and he started up the story again. "Her mother worked at the brothel, and had decided that Narly was old enough to start working there too." He stopped, with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"_Obviously_, she didn't agree. So the baka onna convinced me that there would be more victims to kill and steal from outside of this town. But not before one of the people got to her. Narly only has one fear, but this plan almost touches it." Hiei finished his abnormally large speech by fading into the shadows.

"Creepy," muttered Desipio.

"I know," Kuwawara told him," Shorty looks like a vampire when he does that!"

"No, I mean, her past. It's horrible."

Yusuke chose that moment to comment with a rather large laugh at Kuwabara's mistake.

--------------------------------------------------- Hiei's Point of View, At the Time We Left Off (But...) ----------------------------

While I'd been having the idiotic conversation with the bakas, I'd also been paying attention to the onna. She's a weakling, and as her ally, I had to help her. So far she was okay, but the purple man looks dangerous, and she's too cocky. I was betting that she'd already named them something stupid, like Bob. I don't even need to read her mind, she always does it. Narly once named a muck demon _Princess Pretty_, the baka.

What was that? The purple one just moved forward. I don't like this. Quickly, I sped into the trees.Let me be there in time! _What, why do I care so muck anyway? She's just a baka. _I wondered this as I cut off the purple demon's head, a second before he was able to grab her. I don't need to hear the silent alarm the other demon set off to know that many more demons are coming this way. I got into battle mode.

"Why'd you kill him, Hiei?" asked Narly, "It was against the plan, and now Bob's calling reinforcements." I smirked, and not just about the name Bob.

"When have I ever actually worked with the plan?" I wondered. Narly thought about it.

"Well, that one time it New Orleans, no wait, you caused a hurricane. Nope, never." She grinned, "You've _never _actually gone through with a plan. It's a wonder that we're such good thieves..." The last part was said more to herself. Finally, about a second after the enemy's reinforcements came, so did ours. They seemed angry at me, but I ignored them. I'm used to people being angry with me, I was a mercenary.

Unfortunately we were overpowered. The strange thing, though, was that they didn't seem to want to kill us. I put the thought away to figure out after the fight. Then I noticed something. Ice's people had knocked Desipio out. It wasn't a big thing, he _is_ weaker then Kuwabara. Put it together with the fact that they'd knocked out Narly, who's almost as good as me, and were dragging them both away, that's when I get mad.

I fought to get toward them, but by the time I noticed the kidnapping, they were almost at the door. As soon as they got through, all the demons retreated, almost as though they had been planing this from the beginning. Almost as if they knew we were coming...

-------------------------------------------------- Narly POV --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This feels like a dream. First Hiei acts weird, and actually helps me! _(What's up with that?) _Then I go unconscious, and then, yes ladies and gentlemen, there's more, I wake up in a dungeon. But not just any dungeon. I've been on tones of dungeons, but none like this. It's cool and dry. Key word being dry. Everything that could be wet is frozen. They have torture devices (gulp) from all over the Makai, and the strangest yet, they have Ghost Demon shackles!

_No one_ has Ghost Demon shackles _except_ the ghost demons. This Ice must be a master thief!

The reason ghost demon's shackles are so special is because _they work_. Yes, I know most shackles that aren't ghost demon-made work, but not on ghost demons! They ( and me!) came just turn transparent and slide through. Ghost demon shackles have special wards.

It's weird that they put them on me, though. It could be that they_ only have _ghost shackles so they put them on everyone, but that doesn't ring true._ How did they figure out I'm half ghost?_

Then I heard a groan. I looked over, and found out that Desipio was beside me. Well, not beside, there was a couple steel bars in the way. I looked around. Both me and my brother were surrounded by steel bars. Not only that, but on my other side was another demon. A small girl with dark green hair in dirty pigtails, and deathly pale skin. I guess we found Eia.

Desipio groaned again. "Would you _please_ stop groaning, it's getting on my nerves," I whispered to him. He rolled his eyes, but listened to my request.

After a while, though, I decided to have pity on him. "I found you sister," I told him softly, after finding out that talking any louder is a rather painful experience.

"What! Where?" He does not, apparently, share my problem with being loud. The girl must have drunk a sleeping potion to not wake up. Good thing ghost's just disappear after getting killed, or I'd be sure she was dead.

"On my other side," I pointed. I looked back to Desipio, he had a large grin on his face. I wondered why. I mean, just 'cause you're blood related doesn't mean much. What makes someone actually care, like Desipio with Eia, or Hiei with Yukina?_ Maybe I'll figure it out some day. _Then again, maybe I won't. These were my second last thoughts before I became unconscious. My last thought was questioning _Why in Enma's name did they have to hit me so hard? _


	7. Pink Floors

Thanks minimuffin-on-acid for reviewing! I'm glad you thought it was funny.

(note: sorry for the choppiness of this chapter.)

------------------------------------------------------

"Well, _that_ plan was a failure," muttered Yusuke. "We got attacked by a busload of demons, two of our teammates got kidnapped, and we're _still _not inside!" He finished his rant with a glare at Hiei. The gesture was a remembrance of how the youth had recently yelled at the demon, for a reason having to do with the demon's messing up the plan.

At that moment the four free teammates were again hiding in the trees, trying (and failing) to come up with another plan to get in. It was even more important now, because not only did they have to free the princess, but Desipio and Narly too.

"Why did you attack, anyway, Hiei?" Kurama asked calmly, though he was alone in this, as the rest of his teammates ranged from very angry to extremely worried, or both.

Hiei was by far the most worried of the group, though he didn't show it. At Kurama's questioning, he turned to look at the fox, but that seemed to be the only sign that he even heard. In other words, the demon refused to answer.

"There's only the one guard now, it doesn't look like they're expecting another attack." commented Kuwabara, "Why don't we just take him out?" The idea was told softly, though, like even this energetic human had been emotionally drained by the loss of two teammates he's known less then a week.

_Man_, thought Yusuke, _if this is how we feel then Hiei must be heart-broken! I used to think he didn't have a heart, but he really seems to care about Narly. At least I think he does. Kuwabara's right, though. We can't give up hope._ "We can get in. I mean, when I first became a spirit detective Koenma thought I couldn't handle Goki, and I did. It was without the team, too. There's four of us, and only one of him." After this out of character speech, he awkwardly sat down.

For a minute, everyone just looked at him. After that, though, they seamed to actually take in his words. Kurama nodded, while Kuwabara punched the air with a victory scream. Hiei simply smirked.

"This is the plan, guys," started Yusuke. Everyone looked at him, shocked that he actually had an idea. "We wing it." At this, there was an almost universal 'thump!' as three teammates fell to the ground with particularly anime sweat-drop. He just rolled his eyes.

The three men got to there feet, Kuwabara muttering. "What did we expect? It's Yusuke after all."

----------------------------------------------------------------------- With Narly and Desipio (Narly POV) --------------------------------------------------------------

Bang. Bang. Bang bang. I have a large headache. It is banging. The banging is loud. My eyes are closed, and I'm trying to block out the bang, but it isn't working. Note to self: never fall head first on the concrete floor when going unconscious. It doesn't end well.

As stated above, I have yet to open my eyes or hear anything besides the banging. It's actually strange, though, because I didn't think I fell far enough to get this kind of headache. Hesitantly, I open my eyes up, though just a crack. Bright lights invade my mind. Slowly, though, they take focus.

There's a man standing over my head with a brown_- er-_ thing. It's big, but at the moment I can't focus enough to figure out what it is. Actually, this not being able to focus stuff is becoming marginally annoying.

The man is laughing. There seems to be other shapes behind him that could also be living, and perhaps even laughing. I get the laughter from my ears, though, not my eyes. I can suddenly hear a little more then just bangs, and I'm fairly certain it's louder then just one person laughing would make it.

The man starts to lower his_ -mace, I think- _then raises it, and comes down fast on my head. I get why it hurts so much, now. It's lucky I'm not human, 'cause that attack probably would have killed me if I had been. I thought all this in the split second before I went unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------- Still with Narly and Desipio (Desipio's POV) --------------------------------------------------------

Awww. That probably really hurt. I think she was actually conscious for it.

For the past hour, (or around an hour, after all, I don't have a clock) I've been watching these orgs hit Narly. They seem to find it funny, and are taking turns. I have no idea why they decided to pick on Narly, but I'm keeping quiet, in case they turn on me, as well.

Besides that, I've been trying to see my sister. They brought us both some food a while ago, and I saw her eat it, but that's about it. At least I know she's alive, which was more then I did before we were captured. I don't know what I'd do if she died.

Most of my life has been without my parents. They're both alive, but my father is always away on missions, and my mother has a kingdom to rule in his stead. Eia's all I have, my only family. We have other ghosts that look after us and all, but it's not really the same as being related.

When she was taken, I was horrified. A lot of my time was spent trying to think of the kind of monster I'd have to face. He's be cruel for sure, because, who else would kidnap a little girl? I was, I realise now, excruciatingly ignorant.

I learned quickly that things I've considered a sin, things punishable with death in my kingdom, they happen _every day _in the rest of the Makai. It's kind of scary, in a way. All in all, though, I've realised how brave my father must be to venture into this land so often. Right now I'm scared out of my mind, but I hope that someday I'll be as brave as he is, and fight for my kingdom. I better be, after all, I am his heir.

Suddenly, the strangest thing happened. Red lights started to flash, in sync to a beeping sound, strangely enough to the tune of a human Christmas carol known as_ let it snow_. Either Ice is extremely obsessive about winter, or that was his version of a warning bell. The Tantai were coming to rescue us. At least, I hope they were.

----------------------------------------------------------------- With The S. D.s (Yusuke's POV) ---------------------------------------------------------

We finally got to fight.

After sneaking up behind the remaining guard, Hiei attacked him. I thought that was going to be it, and the only fight I would have to look forward to was with Ice, but apparently the purple maniac was made out of more then just purple. He is now a proud member of the _I've-survived-an-attack-by-Hiei_ club. It's a very select club, to be sure, but he actually managed to get up and press some red button before Hiei hit him again and he died.

I'm not even sure if this counts as a fight, though. We're pretty much slaughtering them this time. Either we've (possibly) gotten a lot better then the last time we fought the guards, or they're not sending the best this time. That leads to the question why, and also to the annoyance of the fight being so easy that I have time to thing about it.

The problem wasn't so much the power level, I decided, as the number. Ice had a mass of minions, so many that every time we get to the door, another dozen appear, blocking the way. After that happened five times, I started to get _really _annoyed. So did the rest of the team, if the rate of killing is anything to go by. Finally, after killing the next batch extra quick, we got through.

The inside of Ice's hideout was a metallic blue. The walls were curved, and there were a few silver pipe-like things going all over. Then I looked down and noticed that we were standing on a bridge made of glass. There were all sorts of stairs leading off it, so I figured that most of the hideout was underground. The problem? Which stair to go down. The stairs were all bright colours, so I figured they were colour-coated, helping the minions to find the way around. My favorite was the lime green one.

"Let's try that one!" exclaimed Kuwabara, pointing at a hot pink staircase. I was about to make fun of him when I remembered how good he was at mazes and stuff. Then I decided to make fun of him anyway.

"Of course, the first one you chose is the pink one. It_ is _the most manly, after all." I smirked.

"Hey! You're not getting away with that!" exclaimed the insultee, aka Kuwabara. He rushed forward to attack, but, strangely enough, Hiei stopped him. I was expecting Kurama, as the most responsible, to do so.

"Hn. We don't have time for this," he told us.

"Besides, Yusuke. Kuwabara has better sixth sense for these things then you do," commented Kurama. I shrugged.

"Okay, then. Down the hot pink stairs we go." I followed Kuwabara, who was already on the first step.

We walked. We walked some more. We passed about a thousand other stairs as they stopped on their level. It felt as though we'd been walking forever, and I was starting to get bored. "I think this staircase leads the the bottom of the world," I commented lightly.

Kurama looked at me. "To do that it would have to travel through the inner core, with is so hot that not even fire demons can survive, Yusuke." I rolled my eyes.

After a couple million more levels, we finally, miraculously, reached the pink level. It was, as I had predicted, the bottom level. It was also, proving Kuwabara right, the dungeon. A really creepy one to.

Actually, it was weird how no one had fought us after we got in. Other then a few little pipsqueaks that were handled in one shot, we had reached the dungeon without incident. Either_ Ice _is an idiot, or he seriously under-estimated us.

We walked past all the torture devises, getting more creeped out as they got more 'original'. Finally, we got to the holding cells. "This is to easy. It's as if they want us to find them. Why go to all that trouble just to let them escape?" wondered Kurama. I nodded in agreement.

"Or maybe he's just an idiot," commented Kuwabara. At that I grinned.

After rows of torture devices, we finally got to the cells. They looked as though they were made of iron, and were located on either side of us. Most of the cells were empty, but finally, at the very back, we found them.

The cell on the left held a sleeping girl who bore an unruly resemblance to both Desipio and the girl we saw Hiei with, also known as Narly's other form. I wondered about that, but shook it off. Two cells behind the girl, we heard a shout. "Yusuke? Kuwabara? Kurama? Hiei?" called out Desipio. Kurama quickly ran over and picked his lock open. Hiei did the same to the girl.

As soon as he was free, Desipio ran over to his sister and picked her up. I guess he really missed the kid. They made a cute picture, both hugging and talking excitedly to each other. Then I remembered something -err- someone. "Wait a minute, where's Narly?" I asked.

Hiei turned to face me. "Did it take you this long to figure out she's not here, detective," he asked me, scathingly.

--------------------------------------------------- Narly POV (Before they reached the door) -------------------------------------------------

Someone was poking me. Quite painfully, actually. Or maybe it was just a twig. Was I outside? I cracked my eyes open, but all I saw was red. Then it got dark again, but a second later the red came back, this time with a ring. Then again, there might have been a ring before, I can't remember.

The poking was back, and I vaguely recognised the feel as some sort of weapon. A knife, perhaps? Why would someone poke me with a knife? "Get up you lazy dog!" spoke a harsh voice, and it sounded as though the voice-maker was right beside my ear. Curiously, I turned my head a little. It was painful, but not as painful as some of the injuries I've had.

"Get up!" the voice was back, and this time it sounded more annoyed. It wasn't talking to me, was it? Oh well, if it was, it's wish would go ungranted. I didn't think I could get up. Even if I could, though, I wouldn't, just because some weird voice told me to. Unless it was a god. No, not even for a god, especially if he sounds that harsh and mean. I dislike evil gods. Also, moving hurts.

Suddenly, I felt a shift. Someone was picking me up! As I was being thrown on someones shoulder, I looked down. The culprit was wearing a red tunic, and had pasty skin. He (most likely, judging by the voice) also had dirty brown pants. That's about all I could tell, though.

After a bit of walking, he stepped on a bright pink staircase. I closed my eyes against the glare of brightness, wondering why _anyone_ would_ ever _paint _anything_ that _horrid_ colour.For a while I lost track of time, falling asleep or unconscious, but suddenly we stopped, and I was jolted awake.

The first think I noticed was that the floor was a different colour. An equally eye-burning _(at least to my sensitive eyes) _lime green. The next thing I noticed was that, rather then being above the ground, I was on top of it. _That- that rude little thing! He dropped me! _

Slowly, I started to move to a more comfortable position, though I felt as though I'd been trampled on by a dozen hard, big things, while having a hangover the size of the Renkai. That was after the thousand wrestlers beat me up, of course.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." this voice was different then the other, more calm, gentle.

"Who- who are you?" I croaked out, killing my throat.

"How rude of me not to have introduced myself right away! I am Ice." I froze. This was Ice? As I turned myself around to face the oncoming threat, I tried to hold in moans of pain. Finally, I reached a comfortable-ish position, and looked up at the monster who had kidnapped the ghost princess.

For the second time in as many minutes, I froze. I knew this person. And so did Hiei.


	8. Gone

Cearo Dameer

minimuffin-on-acid

These people rule the world because they reviewed. Thank you. P.S. sorry it's so short, but I had to end it there. It was a perfect ending.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Narly POV ---------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't get it. Honestly, it doesn't make sense _at all! _An ice maiden, the evil kidnapper. I guess the alias has been explained, but the motive? That's what I don't get. They're the most non-kidnapper type people alive! One of them told Hiei to kill her when she dropped him off the island, for Enma's sake! It's really weirding me out.

What possible purpose would she have for leaving the island, much less kidnapping Eia! Kidnapping Hiei I can understand, especially if she's an elder, they did want him dead after all.

Then again, maybe that was the plan from the beginning. I really didn't peg her as such a good manipulator, though. If it was her plan then she's almost as good a manipulator as _me_, and we all know that's just not possible.

I guess I should explain what's happened in the five minutes since the shocking conclusion of the _Who is Ice? _soap opera. After the creepy introduction, she motioned for some orgs to tie me up, once again in ghost shackles. (Where is she getting those?) Unfortunately, I was so injured that the only protest I could introduce was a little sarcasm at her princess act. Honestly, she waved them into action._ Waved!_

So I am in the exact same position I was before, maybe even a little worse. Sucks, eh? And, besides the question of_ why _she would do any of this, there is a longing to know what she wants me for. I'm not really questioning that at the moment though, because I'm fairly certain she'll tell me, eventually. Hopefully soon, because I'm dying of curiosity.

At the moment she seems to be in some sort of meeting with her org slaves. I wonder what they're disguising? Probably me, or something to do with the meaning of the beep. Honestly, can't they shut it up! That music is really starting to get on my nerves. These people have no courtesy what-so-ever!

Maybe the Tantai broke in. It could be a warning bell, if an odd one. And the red lights could be to help the orgs that happen to be deaf. I felt a grin sneak up my face. Hopefully, after they finish rescuing Desipio and his sister, they'll come for me! Then again, they might not. Who really cares about me anyway, besides Hiei? I'm just a freak of nature, forbidden, and not a real member of the team. Hiei doesn't even like me that much, and we've been allies almost all our lives.

That was what really got me. I'm not sure exactly why, but I couldn't stand the thought of Hiei hating me, even though I've always known it, and hated him back. For the first time in my life, (well, one of the first times.) I cried. It wasn't as though I meant to, but I was injured, and shackled, and- oh I don't even know why. All I know was that I had to stop. If anyone saw me crying...

For demons, not crying isn't a matter of pride, like it is for you silly humans. It's a matter of survival. When a demon is seen crying, it's seen as weak. If you had one attack per week before they saw the tears, you'll have ten. If you had ten you'll have a hundred. Cry babies are seen as easy kill, you see.

Eventually I stopped, and got back a little of my infamous optimism. The damage was done, though, because I couldn't raise my hands to wipe my face. Times like these I wish I was a fire demon. _Anyway_, now all I had to do was think of a plan, like I always do. The ice maiden can't be that smart, after all, and no one makes better plans then Narly the great. (note to self, never let Hiei hear that I called myself that. The consequences are too horrendous to imagine.)

If the bell was the Tantai attacking, then I could use that as a distraction...

------------------------------------------------------ With the Tantai ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need a distraction." commented Desipio, after telling the the team which way the org went with Narly. They had followed the stair, and were now hiding behind a conveniently placed tower of barrels. What the barrels were for, we may never know, but anyway...

"Are you volunteering?" asked Kurama, after sneaking a glance at the thousand orgs that were huddled in the corner, most likely surrounding Ice.

Desipio looked at Kuwabara, who had about as much tact as something tactless, and would never be able to pull off any big distraction. He then turned to Yusuke, who looked as though he would explode if he didn't fight something soon, and probably wouldn't be very good at the art of distraction, considering the object was to _not _have to fight the thousand orgs. Finally, he looked at Hiei, who shot him a glance that said_ Do you want to burn to death? _

Shivering, the ghost demon nodded. "As long as someone takes care of Eia. I don't want her getting hurt, or kidnapped." He didn't want the girl to see fighting at all, but that request went unspoken, as it was likely impossible.

The girl in question was, at the moment, asleep on her brothers lap. She'd gone back to sleep soon after being rescued, and everyone hoped it was a drug that would were off, rather then a long-lasting spell.

"So what am I supposed to do, exactly, to distract them?" wondered Desipio. Kurama shrugged.

Yusuke turned toward him and, with a grin, said "Wing it. I always do, and it works out in the end." Desipio sighed.

"Okay," Started Kurama," We'll sneak up to Narly (Here he pointed to himself, Yusuke and Hiei) and on the signal, you'll distract them (pointing at Desipio)"

"And Kuwabara will take care of my sister?" Desipio asked, checking to make sure she would be safe.

"What! I have to babysit! Why can't I fight?" exclaimed Kuwabara.

Kurama fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Can you really see Hiei or Yusuke protecting the princess? We don't want to get her re-captured, since she's the reason we're here in the first place. You have the most important part, Kuwabara," Kuwabara nodded, stars in his eyes.

"I'll protect her, or die trying!" he exclaimed.

"Die trying, please," muttered Hiei. He was ignored, though, in the rush to get in position.

---------------------------------- The team is in Position (Otherwise Known as 5 Minutes Later) -----------------------------------------

"Ready," whispered Kurama, who some how got elected leader of this expedition, probably because he has more experience in sneaking around. Yusuke nodded, while Hiei ignored him, trying to see Narly in the crowd of orgs. "Okay, I'll give the signal,"

Kurama got into eye contact with Desipio, on the other side of the room. Then he nodded, just slightly, so the movement wouldn't alert the orgs to their position.

"Boo!" screamed Desipio, in his loudest voice. The rest of his team rolled their eyes, or tried not to laugh, but it worked.

"Who goes there?" Questioned one of the orgs. This one was bigger then the rest, and was scarred, with murky green skin. Desipio looked taken aback, but but continued bravely.

"M-me. You'd better- er, leave. If you don't I'll... I'll-"

You'll what?" asked the org, his voice filled with amusement. "Stutter me to death?" The rest of the orgs laughed at his poorly made joke.

"No," he said, appearing to gain a little courage from the sight of his teammates sneaking behind the crowd. "I'll take your soul, and fling it into the nether world."

"And just how do you think you'll manage that, little runt?" snarled another org, a rather mean looking midget with pitch black skin.

Desipio smiled, showing an inner strength that he didn't even know he possessed. "Well, you see, I'm a ghost demon. We ghost demons have the ability to take over souls. Or, in this case, throw them out."

None of the orgs appeared fazed by this announcement. In fact, they looked rather- amused? "You don't believe me, do you?" Desipio asked.

"Should we? Ghost demons never leave their kingdom, everyone knows that," This came from a light blue org, who's glasses made him look rather intellectual.

Desipio backed up. Then he caught sight of Kurama, still moving toward the wall. _Just keep talking. Just a little while longer..._

"I left, and if I were you, I'd run away, before I decide to take the fact that you're not believing me personally," He was amazed that he spoke calmly, his inner rage was sizzling, as was his inner fright.

The orgs laughed. "It's a good story, I'll give you that," spoke the murky green one again. Desipio guessed he was in charge. Fleetingly he wondered where Ice was, then shrugged it off. Someplace safe, getting his minions to fight for him, probably. "Maybe we'll let you live, so's we can hear more of that tale, eh guys?" The crowd cheered, but Desipio looked sick.

"You'll find out it's no tale if you step any closer," he warned as one of the orgs started forward, holding a rope. The org smirked, and took another step forward. Desipio took a step back.

"If ye's so sure of ye-self, then why do ye hesitate, me wonder," smirked the org. At those words, Desipio realised he had to act. Therefore, taking a deep breath, he went ghost.

The org's eyes went wide, though whether with fright or shock, no one was sure. "Ye- ye really is one o' them!" he whispered. Desipio nodded, and drifted toward him. This time it was the org who stepped back.

Grinning, Desipio drifted forward a little more. This game probably would have gone on until the org couldn't back up anymore, but at just that moment...

"What the fuck!" Quickly, Desipio turned to face the wall. There was a confused looking Kurama, an angry looking Hiei, and Yusuke, the one who yelled. What there wasn't however, was Narly. Her shackles were empty.


	9. Death Party

--------------------------------- Desipio's POV -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Yusuke yelled, and alerted the orgs to our presence, we were forced to fight. Yusuke was happy, he'd been waiting for a fight since we got here. Myself? I was trying my hardest not to freak out. It was my first fight, not that I'd ever tell the team that. They'd probably been born fighting.

It actually turns out that we shouldn't have worried about fighting the thousand orgs like we did. There may have been a thousand of them, but they weren't any stronger then the ones at the door. Even I, who can't fight at all, was able to defeat a few. It was rather amazing, actually. In less then an hour, they were all unconscious. (I refuse to think of them as dead)

It was then that we had to regroup, figure out what to do now that Narly's missing. It's depressing, actually. I mean, I never actually liked her, but she didn't like me either, and still helped find my sister. And for that she must be suffering by Ice's hand, wherever they are.

"Maybe she got away," commented Kuwabara, " she might be waiting for us outside right now." The team, including myself, looked hopeful at his words, but Hiei shook his head.

"If she got away she'd stay to help, if only to show off the fact that she _could_ get away." We went back to being depressed.

"We may as well go back to the Nigenshi," commented Kurama, "We can think about how to rescue her there, and Eia can be returned to her father. Also, if she _did_ get away, she might have had to leave, and might meet us there." I nodded in agreement.

"I want father to look at Eia, he'll be able to fix whatever's making her sleep like that. She's usually a light sleeper," as I said that, I remembered all the times someone had woken her up, and she'd in turn woke me up.

"Okay," spoke Yusuke, "but I really don't like leaving her here. What if they still have her?"

"Then we'll come back," Hiei spoke coolly, but with much more emotion then was usual for him. Even I, who had known him only a short while, recognised this. He must really love her. I thought.

The rest of the team had noticed the extreme emotion to, and were looking at him oddly. Finally, Yusuke decided to break the silence by calling Botan.

"Can you make us a portal? We've got the kid." A second later, a portal appeared, and we unenthusiastically went through.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- In the Nigenshi ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's with the long faces?" The ferry girl asked us, "You don't seem to have any injuries."

Hiei was the first to reply. "Baka ferry onna. The stupid girl got herself kidnapped." Botan's mouth formed a silent O of surprise.

"What! I assumed she'd just stayed in the Makai, since it's her home and all! If she's captured, then why did you come back? Is she okay? Is she-" While I was thinking of a painless way to stop her rambling, Yusuke had just hit her on the head.

"We figured that Desipio should take Eia back to their home, and we could figure out wear they took her." he explained. What! I didn't think...

"I can't just leave her. I want to help rescue her to!" I blurted out, rather loudly I guess, "Plus, she helped me save my sister, it's only fair I return the favor," I finished, a little more calmly. Kuwabara was the one to answer me.

"We have to protect the princess at all costs, remember! You have to make sure she gets home safely!" Kurama continued the rant with:

"Also, not to insult you in anyway, but you're not at all a fighter. We'll need to fight to get her out, and you might be more hindrance then help," How is it that a thieving fox that used to have _no conscience at all _can make me feel so guilty? I have to figure it out some time, honestly...

"Okay, I'll go." I replied sadly. "But call me if you ever need my help."

With that, I stepped through the portal that had been made by Botan a split second after I agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Narly POV (Location Unknown) -----------------------------------------------------------

I seem to have picked up a bad habit of being kidnapped and taken to unknown locations. That in itself would be okay, if they made some sort of patch to help you get out of it, like humans do with smoking. Since they don't, I'm trapped here indefinitely. Indefinitely meaning until I escape, or am taken to another secret hideout. Preferably one without ghost shackles. It would be nice.

What can I see of my new inhabitants, you may ask. Even less then before. Being blindfolded really doesnt help with your seeing ability, after all. Pardon the sarcasm, but I'm royally pissed off at the moment. One second, ONE SECOND! Before I put the final stage of my escape plan into action, and they do this! You'd be annoyed to.

All I know (and it's killing me to know so little!) is that it's not as cold as it used to be: aka not freezing, and there's rock at my back. That and the fact I'm still shackled with ghost shackles, and am hanging from a wall-like-thing. I could be in a dungeon, but then again I might not be.

So, in order to get out I have to... _Grrrr! _This would be easier if I at least knew were I was! Though I do have to hand it to them, they knew exactly what would make it almost impossible for me to escape. One wonders why they didn't do this before.

Maybe if I make a lot of noise, someone would come to shut me up, and... No. Wait a minute, I think I hear something! Footsteps, coming closer. Now all I have to do is start talking, and hope they speak my language. In all my life, the one thing that's been consistent has been gullible people. Hopefully this person is one of them.

"Hey you!" I cried, ready to start my rampage of speech.

"Don't even try it. I know of your way with words," spoke a soft, hard voice. I paled. Really pale. Paler then I was before. The reason?

"You- I'm-you're _Fredrick_, the guardsman," I whispered. This was bad. This was way bad. This was beyond bad and I can't believe I was so stupid. This was the ghost kingdom.

The one thing is, though, that they had to be some manipulators, to do all that. Pretty hard on Desipio, though.

I suppose I should explain, now that I'm over the gasping phrase. You people probably have no idea whats going on. So, this is what I think happened:

An evil alien ate the generals brain, then made his home inside it. He then proceeded to get all his evil alien allies to come take over the rest of the race, and march on the Nigenshi to take them over too. That's the real reason they attacked. But they couldn't tell us that, so they made up that story, which Desipio, who managed to escape, alone free of the evil brain aliens, actually believed. That's why they sent him away, and why Eia won't wake. She has no brain and no alien in her head to work like a brain.

Well, either that or this was all a plan to lure me to my death, since I'm the forbidden child. They might have teamed up with the ice maidens, or just taken them over, because Hiei's my ally, and the ice maidens want him dead. I like the alien idea better, though.

Then the footsteps come again. I'm really hoping their not Fredrick's, because last time I was here he tortured me, and I'd rather not go through that again.

"You're to come with us," says someone who ISN'T FREDRICK! But I suppose it's just as bad, considering they're probable bringing me to my death. Still, better a fast death then being tortured to death.

He undoes my shackles, but keep the one tying my feet together on, probably so I can't turn ghost and escape. As he undoes my hands, I fall, but thankfully the ground is only a few feet down. I sigh, and wish I had had the foresight to make a will.

You may not have noticed, but I'm not really hopeful about escaping. I did that once, and it was once more then expected.

The ghost then proceeds to drag me up, and when I can't stand (you try, when you're injured, blindfolded and wearing shackles on your feet!) he lets out a growl of annoyance. Probably thinks I'm doing this on purpose.

I then get dragged up stairs, quite painfully, actually, and out into something that, by the fresh air, I'll assume is outside. If I remember correctly, I must be in the stadium right know. I would have had to have been in the dungeon before, 'cause it's the only place that has actually doors. Most times the ghosts just glide through the walls.

So, the stadium. Seems like my death is quite the affair. Probably made it a holiday and everything. You know, I'm just really glad that my death can bring so much joy to the world, and I'm sorry I can't find it in me to be happy as well. Then again it is _my_ death.

They're taking off my blindfold! I guess they figure there's not much I can do to escape at this point._ To bad there right, or I'd be out of here. _Scanning the crowd, I see all manor of ghost, calling me all manor of names. Mostly just bastard and evil, though.

Then I see the generals box. He's sitting there, with Eia. I'm glad she's all right, but where's Desipio? Maybe he's sulking in his room because he didn't realise that I'm the evil forbidden child. Who cares anyway?

-------------------------------------------------------- Desipio's POV (Back in time, right after he went through the portal) ------------------------------------------

I knew something was off the moment I stepped out of the portal. Normally when the princess is missing, you _don't_ throw a party. Yet here it was, a big poster that said _'celebration at the stadium' _spread out above my head.

Turning ghost, I entered my father's room, to return Eia, and find out what in Enma's name was going on. We were both invisible when I heard him.

"You're not to take _any_ chances, Fredrick. She shall not escape again!" this was said fiercely, while slamming his fist on the table. I stood still, and it's a good thing I did, or I wouldn't have ever found out.

"The filthy halfbreed won't escape, General, we've taken every precaution," spoke Fredrick, the dungeon master. He had scraggly purple hair, and I never really liked him. Likes torture a little too much.

By this time I was staring in utter fascination. I didn't remember ever having an actual prisoner, much less one that escaped. "Good. The people will be happy to see her die, but Desipio should be getting back with Eia soon," How did my father know that we rescued Eia! And why would the people be happy to see her die? We're not a blood thirsty race, as a rule. Even is she was a murderer, they wouldn't want to see her die! What had happened while I was gone?

"Yes sir. She'll be dead by the time they get back, and they won't ever know," Why didn't Fredrick want us to know? What didn't they want us to find out.

My father nodded. "She should never have existed. I don't know how she survived birth, but we'll be sure she doesnt survive this, eh!" They both laughed, and I felt sick. My father, taking this much joy in killing! It was crazy, shaking my entire reality. If my father was a killer, then _what was I? _

"Nothing but a fast talking fool," _Me! Could Fredrick hear me? _"That girl," _oh, okay then_, "calls herself Narly, of all names!" They laughed again, but I was in turmoil. They had Narly! But, how? That would mean they were working with Ice.. My overwhelming curiosity overcame my natural urge for caution.

"What's going on!" I screamed, coming visible, "Why are you killing Narly? She helped save Eia!" They stared at me in shock for a second, then abruptly took in what I said. My father was the first to react.

"Eia was never really in danger, Desipio,"

"What!" I screamed. "You fake- kidnapped your own daughter!" This was too much. I'd been worried sick, and he'd known she was safe all along!

"Exactly," my father, curse him, looked pleased that I had figured it out. "We used her as bait to lure the forbidden child of fire and ice, and he in turn lured the girl."

I shot him a look of utmost disgust that didn't seem to faze him. At that moment I hated him so much that if I didn't have questions I would have stormed out. "Who's the forbidden child, and why do you want Narly," I choked out angrily.

"Why Hiei, of course." Hiei's forbidden? Well, it explained why he was so silent, every prejiduced idiot must have hated him! But he hadn't explained about Narly.

"And when I explain why I wanted Narly, you'll agree that she needs to be killed,"_ I will? Maybe.. Father always has good reasons, maybe she did something _really _bad._

"What did she do?" I asked, softly, wanting to believe my father was good, but not wanting to betray Narly.

"She was _born_." He spoke with fierce hatred, like he'd had ages to let the normal hatred fester, turning it into a volcano. I didn't get it. How could being born be evil?

"The only forbidden child in Ghost demo history. Half of her blood is of the noble ghost demons, the other half is a cursed fallen angel. She cannot exist." What the... She's a ghost! But how?

Wait, those other people, Kuwabara and them, they said she looked different the first time they saw her, she might have two forms. But that still didn't explain why they wanted her dead. Just being born isn't a good enough reason for bloodshed! Was it? I would ask, but before I found out, there was one question that I needed him to answer. At the same time, I was dreading the answer.

"Who is her father?" I asked stiffly. If he'd been cheating on my mother...

For once my father looked down. He seemed ashamed, and Fredrick was the one that answered. "Him. She'd be your sister if she wasn't forbidden." I stared at him in shock. My subconscious may have been expecting this, but_ I _sure wasn't!

"What! You're going to kill her just for being born, even when she was born from _your_ sin!" I screamed. It must have been loud, because Eia shifted in my arms. She's been dead to the world since I got here.

My father looked at me. "Let me take Eai while you calm down. It may seem harsh to you know, but some day you'll understand." I laughed without humor.

"I'm not blood thirsty like _you_, father. I'll never understand the need to kill." I spoke angrily as I passed Eia to him. He may be heartless, but he won't hurt his own daughter. Not a pure blood daughter, anyway.

"Desipio, I'm your father!" I heard him start to scream as I turned ghost and slipped out the door. Thankfully, I didn't have to hear the rest, as the building was soundproof. Now I had to figure out how to rescue her... I couldn't do it alone, but the others had been looking for a way to rescue her as I left.

As my father followed me out the wall, I created a portal and stepped through to the Renkai.


	10. Amaizing Happenings

I am soooooo sorry for not updating in forever. There is no excuse, and I doubt anyone remembers what's happened. Heres a summery:

We meet Narly, Hiei's old ally, as she warns him that the ghost demons are after him. It turns out they thought he kidnaped the princess, so Koenma sends the team, as well as Narly and the prince Desipio after her. She's being held by an ice maiden and orgs, and even though they save her, Narly is captured. We then find out that Narly is a forbidden child and Desipio's half sister, and that this was al a plot to kill her. Desipio is now running to the tantai to help him save her from an execution.

Thanks ChishioShakun for reviewing (sorry I took so long.) Hiei's Shadow Tenshi Thanks! (Sorry I took so long) Thunder Ring thanks. (ditto) minimuffin-on-acid thanks and sorry.

This is the final chapter, and I hope it's worth the wait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Desipio's POV ---------------------------------------------------------------------

I stepped through a portal into the Renkai, looking around anxiously for Botan. It was possible for me to get into the Renkai because I was technically a spirit, but I was too powerful to get through the barrier, so had to find someone to make me a portal. _Never thought I'd regret being powerful_, I thought without humor, as I followed an org to Koenma's office.

I wasn't really sure how he'd react to seeing me, so I'd gone invisible, to avoid being seen. If luck was on my side, after I got in he'd either get me a portal, or I'd have found Botan. If neither of those things happened, I'd have to make a plan B.

As I followed the org through a door, into a busy room with a lot of paper, I went forward to find Koenma. Just as I was about to reach him, though, something happened. One of the orgs dropped a paper in front of my feet, and it slid as I walked over it, and I fell on the org. Normally, since I was in ghost form, it wouldn't have hurt at all, but I really didn't want to fall through the floor and have to find the room again, so I went solid.

As your can imagine, this caused a rather large commotion. I would have been rather surprised myself if someone suddenly appeared out of thin air. _Well, I wouldn't be, since I was used to it and all, but if I wasn't a ghost demon, then I'd be surprised_. Oh great Enma, I'm starting to sound like Narly! That can't be good.

Narly. I hope we can rescue her. It would be horrible if my father succeeded in killing her, just because of a stupid prejudice.

I probably would have continued along this particularly depressing line of though, if at just that moment the orgs hadn't gotten over their shock at someone falling out of the sky like that. It had taken them a while, as I had had time to get up and brush myself off.

"Seize him!" yelled one of the orgs. I frowned in confusion. Why were they attacking me? They didn't think I was... They did! They thought I was evil!

"Hey, hey!" I said, as one of them grabbed me. "I'm not evil! Let me go! I just need to talk to Koenma!" Cautiously, the orgs let me go. A blue one walked forward, and introduced himself as George, apologizing for attacking me.

He then directed me to Koenma's chair, and left to get back to his paperwork.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- With the Tantai --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" screamed Yusuke in annoyance, as the latest spell to find her failed. "It's like she just disappeared!"

"Don't worry Yusuke," Botan (the one who was casting the spells) told him calmly, "We'll find Narly eventually."

"What if we don't!" exclaimed Kuwabara, "She could die of old age in a dungeon and we might not be able to find her!"

"It's unlikely that she'll die of old age if she's in a dungeon, Kuwabara," commented Kurama from his seat on a bench. (they were in a park at the moment) "They'll most likely kill her rather then leave her there that long," Unfortunately, the comment didn't appear to ease the worry from Kuwabara. A punch in the face and a growl to shut up, however did.

"Did you really have to do that Hiei?" asked Yusuke, looking with amusement at the fire demon, who had returned to a top tree branch. Hiei chose not to comment, instead looking at Botan.

"Continue the spells, baka ferry onna," Botan looked slightly insulted at his choice of words, but proceeded to try another spell anyway.

Just then a portal opened in front of them. Out stepped Desipio, looking important. "I guess I really am turning into an okay hero, after all," he muttered, before speaking. "I found Narly."

"What! Where?" It was hard to identify exactly who asked the question, because they all spoke at once, with the possible exclusion of Hiei, because he didn't speak at all.

"I thought you were going back to the ghost kingdom?" questioned Botan, after everyone had calmed down. At this Desipio looked slightly sad.

"I did. That's were I found her." At these words, Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara looked confused, Kurama looked mildly curious, and Hiei looked as though he wanted to blow something up.

"I knew that _(beep) _had something to do with it. He was a bastard the last time I saw him, and I don't see any reason that it would change." Though it was said softly, the words had enough venom to make Desipio flinch. He pulled himself together though, and started to tell them how she had gotten there. When he got to the part about Narly being his half sister he hesitated, though. Then spoke to Hiei with almost as much venom as the fire demon had used against his father.

"You. You knew she was my sister, didn't you? Why the hell didn't you tell me? I think I have a right to know who I'm related to!"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "In case you forgot, Narly is a forbidden child. That means she shouldn't exist, and the average ghost prince would want to kill her, not to save her." He said this calmly, but you could tell that he was calling Desipio a baka in his head.

"Why? It's not her fault she was born. Honestly, you people make it seam like she's a serial killer or something!" yelled Desipio. Then he wondered if Narly was, indeed, a serial killer. Now that he thought about it, most people in the Makai were. _Probably my evil father as well,_ he thought bitterly.

"Wait. Stop yelling and finish explaining!" ordered Yusuke, getting tired of Desipio and Hiei yelling about things he didn't understand. Desipio nodded, and finished the story.

He expected that after he finished they would ask a lot of questions, but strangely enough, it was silent. Everyone appeared in shock that they had been tricked so completely by the General. (Well, we could exclude Hiei, but he's quiet anyway.)

"Wait, she's going to her execution now?" asked Kurama, breaking the silence. As Desipio nodded, Hiei jumped down from his perch in the tree, and landed in front of the ghost.

"Take us to the ghost kingdom, you baka! If she's going to be executed we'd better get there soon!" he yelled. Desipio felt his eyes widen, as he realized the truth in Hiei's words.

"If you open a portal to the Renkai, I can open a portal to the ghost kingdom," he said, looking at Botan. She nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- In the Ghost Kingdom -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They appeared in a gravel courtyard, surrounded by rock walls. Desipio recognized this as the General's house, and looked fondly at his old playground. The others, though, were not so impressed.

"Where's the door!" demanded Yusuke. Desipio turned to face him.

"There isn't one. We're ghost demons, remember? We just go through the walls."

"Then how do we get to Narly?" yelled Kuwabara (who was currently on the ground, having tripped when they went through the portal.) Desipio shrugged, slightly embarrassed.

"I don't know. I never thought about it, since I don't have a problem getting through."

"We could just destroy the wall, make our own door," suggested Yusuke.

"If we did that all the ghosts would hear us and try to stop us. We might not find Narly until it's to late," spoke Kurama, who had remained silent until now.

"Or you bakas could destroy the wall, and take care of the demons that come, while the fool and I find the baka onna," Hiei told them coldly, eyeing the courtyard as though it was a jail cell.

Desipio glared at him. "What do you mean, the fool?" he asked angrily. Hiei turned to face him, no doubt with a retort that would have started a fight if Kurama, ever the peacekeeper, hadn't intervened.

"Good idea, Hiei."

"Wait, how come Hiei gets to rescue Narly?" complained Kuwabara. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Because she's his girlfriend, stupid!" At that moment not even Kurama could stop Hiei from attacking Yusuke. They had started fighting rather madly when Desipio cleared his throat.

"Um, I know you like fighting, but my sister could be getting executed any moment now," That got their attention, and while Hiei went to wait in a tree, Yusuke got Kuwabara to help him take down a wall, not appearing to notice Desipio's sweat-drop.

Finally, he cautiously tapped Yusuke on the shoulder. "We need to go through that wall, not this one," he said, pointing to the wall that would lead to the pathway from the dungeon to the stadium, which was were the execution was taking place.

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier?" yelled Yusuke, as the two started on the wall, the rest of the team watching them with amusement.

This time, with all the team helping, they broke a hole in the wall rather quickly. What was startling, however, was that none of the ghosts appeared to notice.

"They must all be at the execution," commented Kurama worriedly. Desipio nodded, then looked around for Hiei.

"The shrimp left without us!" yelled Kuwabara angrily, after noticing what Desipio was looking for. Together the team went to catch up, Yusuke rolling his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hiei POV ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She better by okay. The baka onna got caught once by these people, and lived, surly she can do it twice. With all that insufferable cockiness she better. If not I can scare Koenma into making her alive again._ I grinned slightly at the thought.

At the moment I was running incredible fast toward the stadium. I don't know why the baka ghosts decided to make the road so long, but it's one more reason to kill them._ If I didn't get there in time..._

Finally I got to the stadium, thought my baka teammates were still far behind. I can just barely see her through the crowd, and what I see reassures me. She's not dead. Not yet, anyway.

One of the ghosts is dragging her shackled body through the crowd to the general, standing on a platform with his katana out and flashing in the air. I'd better hurry if I want to save her.

The problem remained that I couldn't fight all the ghost demons and still save Narly in time, especially considering they can just fade through my katana. I frowned in annoyance as I silently snuck up to the platform were Narly was headed. At least the baka had enough sense to struggle.

The platform reminded me of one of those nigen hang-man killers that I saw on a western movie the detective had made me watch. Horribly crude, but it would do the job. The best way to save her would be to break the rope when they go to hang her. That moment would have to wait, though, because the idiotic general had decided to make a speech.

He walked down from some elite box to stand in front of the crowd with the man holding Narly slightly behind him. My eyes widened and I clenched my katana as I saw that she had passed out, with a bruise to the head as a likely cause. I was going to enjoy killing these people.

"...and Today is the day that we can finally say goodbye to this monists for ever!" he exclaimed, holding up one of Narly's arms. Bastard. That's his own daughter he's talking about!

Faking generosity, the general helped the other ghost demon drag Narly up the stairs to the platform. The other man, who happened to have purple hair, yanked her head up and pulled the rope over her head. I clenched my teeth, only the thought of their painful deaths keeping me from attacking.

Finally! He let go of the rope and...

------------------------------------------------------------------- Narly's POV -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is great. I always figured that when I died, it would either be in a really exiting chase seen that saved Hiei's life, or in some weird and twisted way. Getting hung like some nigen outlaw was neither weird nor exiting. It wasn't even saving Hiei's life, for enma's sake!

Being dragged is never fun, doubly so when you get knocked out halfway through, and only get your consciousness back by someone yanking your hair. _FWI, I keep my hair short for a reason. Please leave it alone._

Uh-oh. I can feel the rope start to tighten. Looks like it's time for my last words.

"I want to thank the kind general, for helping to create me, and-" Then before I could properly thank the rest of the world, the rope yanked me upward, really, really fast. Then, just as suddenly, I was yanked downward again. Weird. I was expecting the upward, since these people hate me and all, but the downward was unexpected. Though from the roars of the crowd I'll bet it's unexpected for them, too.

By the time I should have hit the ground, I had pretty much figured that the general had decided to torture me a bit before my death, so I didn't look so beautiful and rescue worthy. It turns out I was wrong, though, because instead of hitting the ground I was caught by a dark figure waving a katana. Hmm, maybe I will die in a chase seen that saves Hiei after all.

When his katana passed right through the body of one of the attacking demons I realized the problem.

"Shackles," I whispered, so those_ things _wouldn't know what I was planning. If he takes the little devils off, I can go spirit and infuse my soul with the blade. You can't block ghosts by going ghost.

He looked down at me a little surprised, like he had forgotten I was there. _Thanks. I didn't realize that I was so forgettable._ I thought sarcastically.

_Baka. I thought you had gone unconsciousness again!_ He thought to me as he used his katana to remove the shackles. Thank you thank you thank you- FREEDOM! Finally, I was released from those dreaded shackles.

"Get into the katana so I can attack!" Muttered Hiei in an annoyed voice.

_Fine._ I rolled my eyes, but did as requested. Suddenly, the ghosts were dying, at a speed I didn't even think possible. Wow, Hiei must really be pissed. I don't thing I've ever seen him this angry!

Either he wasn't reading my mind or was to into the fight to reply, because he didn't answer. Not that I minded, or anything.

It was about then that I started wondering were the rest of my friends' teammates were, mostly because, even with Hiei's mad skills, we were being overcome by sheer force of number. Of course, being the clinched story that this is, they appeared the moment I thought of it. Not only that, but they started screaming at Hiei for leaving them.

After about thirty seconds of them standing there and shouting (Well, Kurama was fighting, but the other three...) I was starting to get annoyed. Apparently Hiei was too, because he proceeded to yell at them to stop standing there and help him fight. Soon after that, much to my astonishment, we were actually winning. _Wow, those teammates can really kick ass._

Suddenly they were all gone, and I fell out of the sword tiredly. The others seamed surprised, (I guess they had assumed I was missing) and started forward, but Hiei hissed at them and picked me up again. I guess he could see how tired I was. Though if you ever tell anyone that I had a weak moment I'll firmly deny it and kill you in your sleep.

Yusuke had grinned and gone to call Botan, and I can't really say for sure what the other people were doing because just then something amazing happened.

Up until that point Hiei had been holding me tightly, in a way that made me feel like it was okay to go to sleep, like he would protect me. Normally I hated that, but from him... It was nice.

At the point of greatness he had dropped me slightly, so my feet were on the ground. I was still in ghost form, so my head was just about level with his chin, same as before I had been forced to use my feet.

Then he took one hand off my waist and raised my head so I was looking him in the eye. I could see his anger at my bruises, anger at me for getting them, and something else. Something I've never seen in his eyes before. I didn't have time to define it, though, before he lowered his head. By lowered his head, I mean lowered it so our heads were so close that our noses were touching. I was really starting to freak out when it happened. He kissed me.

By kiss I mean angrily push his lips on mine in a way that is just so wonderfully great and glorious. Well, suffice it to say you've never been kissed until you've been kissed by Hiei. So you won't ever be kissed. _Ever_. He's mine, you can't have him.

When he let go I was smiling. Everyone had told me there were no happy endings for forbidden children, but if this wasn't the start of one, then I don't know what is.

_It's the start of something, anyway. _

_Damn Hiei, quit reading my mind!_


End file.
